The Wrong Kind of Glory
by MilwaukeeBlues
Summary: Logan is always putting himself through hell because he considers himself a failure. Logan must be perfect in every way in order for him to feel like he is secure around others. He realizes that their is something wrong with him that makes him feel like he is far from perfect. His body, and he seeks to change that forever in order to obtain the wrong kind of glory.
1. Preface

**The Wrong Kind of Glory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Author's Note: There are often stories on FF that involve the boys going through periods of self-doubt and sometimes lead to eating disorders. I want to try this the other way around with Logan, who is the perfect character for this. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please review if you want.**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan as they were often called in interviews, magazines, and other publications that speak of them. Kendall, the leader of the group and the one that made sure they all knew where they came from and he made sure to keep it that way, he was head.

James, the passion driven lovable narcissist who kept reminding the boys of why they were here in the first place, he was the heart.

Carlos, the one who always had the spark of the four and made sure that everything stayed fun and exciting, he was the arms and legs.

Then there's Logan, the smart one, the who is always nagging them that they should do not that, or saying that he should always get new friends.

Logan knew that he would never do this because he needed his friends more than anything.

When he was in Texas he had no friends and was always the one who was picked on and singled out.

This fear never left him and with his mommy and daddy issues it was not exactly the best thing in the world either.

Rather then stating he needed new friends Logan feared that he would lose them and he felt that constantly had to prove himself to his friends that he was worth keeping.

That is what pushed Logan to try his best in school; he told people that he was just motivated to be a doctor.

In fact, Logan did not want to be a doctor, the only reason that he said that was that people would be impressed by his claim.

Some many say that he is just trying to prove himself, which may be somewhat wrong, but it is okay since he is going after a career that has permitted him to be great.

That is an entirely wrong statement based solely on the fact that it was tearing Logan apart inside.

His constant need for self-reassure wore down his mind and soul and that was something that he sought to change about himself.

Logan knew he had the mental reassurance going for him, but he always came to the conclusion that it was not good enough since his body was just as weak or if not weaker than an ant with all its legs broken.

Logan decided that he wanted to change this about himself, and he was determined as ever to do it.

**Author's Note: This is just the Pre-Face for the story; it just sets the scene and style for the story. If you want to keep reading than the story will continue in the next part, so just click that button!**


	2. Trouble Begins

**The Wrong Kind of Glory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Author's Note: Thank you if have chosen to read this part of the story following the Pre-Face. Hope you enjoy this part of the story. Review if you feel it necessary! Also has anyone seen pictures of Logan lately, I think he has gotten a bit chunky, but I don't care, he's still Logan.**

"Logan! Wake up now!" Kendall shouted.

Logan eyes fluttered open and his brain instantly processed what he said.

Logan got and grumbled to himself about what a stupid day it would be since they had to perform in front of Griffin today for their new song, "Eyes in the Night Sky." (Not a real BTR song just made it up.)

They had been working hard for the last two weeks in getting the chorography right, but since Logan was such a terrible dancer it took them longer than it should have, something that reminded himself.

He did not have time to eat breakfast; he rarely does anyway, so they left on the spot.

The car ride was mostly silent as they were all focused in trying to impress Griffin once again.

They had done this a thousand times and they knew everything that they should know about the dance, but it still needed to be perfect.

They arrived and Gustavo had a white suit on and Kelly was wearing something nicer than she usually wore as they both had to get dressed up for the occasion.

The boys got into the dance studio, while Griffin and his team were watching evaluating everything that they were doing.

The boys got into their formation and music began.

They started off strong and executed all the moves perfectly as they had been practicing this everyday.

However, Logan knew that the harder part had yet to come.

He would have to do a unique back flip with James.

Mr. X had been thinking of new moves for them and he decided that they should try a move that makes them stand out.

James and Logan would run at each other and using each other's feet would perform their own backflips.

The move was risky, but they had done it before, so Mr. X allowed it in the routine.

The move was next and Logan tried to prepare himself for this move the best he could, but it would not go as planned.

He and James were supposed to hit each other's feet three times and then they would use that momentum to perform the backflips.

They started running and then got the first three feet moves done, which sounds like it should be over, but Logan attempted a fourth for some reason and that was disastrous as it caused him to fall.

He hit the floor hard on his back just as the dance ended, which did not impress Griffin.

"No concert Gustavo, just record the album instead, they are obviously not ready to go on tour yet." Griffin said as he left disappointed in the poor results.

"Just go home guys." Kelly said sadly as she tried to contain Gustavo's rage.

The guys all got in the car and James was the first one to blow up.

"Seriously Logan? We've done that a million times and you had to mess it up. Good, job now we can't go on tour until the album is finished which will take like another two months." James told Logan bitterly.

"James, I think he knows what he did wrong, it's best not to be in his face about it." Kendall replied.

"Well he obviously can't get it right Kendall, so we have to tell him because he's too stupid to figure it out on his own." James shot back.

"James, just let it go we can just record the album, which is what we should have focused on in the first place. A tour can wait." Carlos said.

"No, a tour is what is going to make this band, and I don't think that we can get any better with Logan in the band." James said still fuming over the screw up at the dance studio.

"James, you know that's not true." Kendall said back calmly as he drove the car.

"Yes it is Kendall. He always screws up and he never learns and then we just let it go like always. I'm so god damn tired of it, he needs to take responsibility for what he sucks at and move on." James states.

"James, he does not suck." Carlos says back.

"No Carlos, he does suck." James replies.

"I think we should just stop before this gets any worse, James, you've made your point." Kendall says wanting to end the ranting.

"Whatever." James says simply.

The boys get to the Palm Woods and are quiet as they walk to the apartment.

"How did the dance thing go boys?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Terrible." James replied as he entered the apartment.

"What went wrong?" Mrs. Knight questioned in response.

"Logan, that's what went wrong." James said.

"I'm sure that he didn't mean to." Mrs. Knight said back.

"He's too much on an idiot to mean to." James said.

"That is being mean you know?" Katie asked him.

"I don't care, he always messes up and gets away with it. I'm done with this kind of crap, he has to learn." James said back. "Learn what?" Katie retorts.

"That he's not immune." James replies.

"He's not 'immune', he's never been." Katie says referring to Logan's past.

"Yeah that doesn't matter now. Maybe if he dropped a few pounds he could actually do a backflip." James said as he walks away.

Everyone was silent, as they did not know what to say.

It was quite well known to everyone in the room that Logan was not in the best shape he's been in the last few years.

Ever since they stopped doing hockey Logan had gotten in worse and worse shape as the days progressed. He just didn't really care about it since he was so focused on the mental aspect of impressing people.

Now he realized that he had to have both the mental and the physical to impress people.

Logan looked down at himself and realized that he was fat, he never really noticed until now.

Logan just sighed and went to his room to sulk as usual. No one followed him.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this it was fun to write. I really hope that this story can get off the ground and I hope that it will be my first story that is really a hit here on FF. Thank you for reading and I hope that you are all happy and prosperous. I will start doing quotes of the day on the next chapter and soon on as I like to do them. Review if you want!**


	3. Tensions Rise

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush. **

**Quote of the Day: "Poverty is the mother of crime." Marcus Aurelius (Roman Emperor) **

Logan was in his room just thinking about how much he had failed himself over the last few months.

Logan was always the type of person to beat himself up over the little things that he would that he considered major failures to himself rather than minor failures to others.

Little things also made Logan happy like people saying a simple thank you to him.

Most people take for granted these small things, but with a messed up past like Logan's those small things were the ones that really made the difference in your daily life.

While Logan was sulking himself into a void of unhappiness Kendall was busy confronting James.

"James, open the door." Kendall said. "The door is unlocked." James said back.

Kendall was expecting it to be locked since James loved to lock the door when he was pissed or upset, but Kendall went in anyway. "What do you want?" James asked.

"I want you to apologize to Logan today. I know your mad and I don't want you two to interact until you calm down, but I still want you to make things right." Kendall stated.

"And why would I do that?" James questioned.

"Because you yelled at him for no good reason and insulted rather meanly I might add." Kendall replied.

"I don't regret what I said. I spoke the truth Kendall, and you have to accept that." James said simply.

"The truth? James, I think you need to get off your high horse. You made a point; he messed up. I know you care about this BTR thing a lot more than any of us could ever care about. But, it is just a band dude." Kendall said.

"Just a band Kendall? We've devoted two years of our lives to this band and I think that you should at least consider caring about it." James shot back the tension starting to rise.

"James, it is just a band. We are going to end it sometime and then pursue our own careers." Kendall said back.

"At the rate this is going Kendall we shouldn't end it, but rather change it for the better. I think we should kick Logan out of the band." James said reiterating his old point.

"James stop with that nonsense." Kendall said.

"It is not nonsense Logan is like an anchor that is dragging us down and we need to elevate in order to get higher in the ratings and the downloads. Without Logan that is possible and with him it is impossible, so there." James said angrily.

"James, what is going on with you? Don't you care about Logan's feelings? We grew up together; he's one of your best friends. You shouldn't treat him like this." Kendall said raising his voice to match James's tone.

"Kendall, I don't talk to Logan the way you do. I don't associate with him the way you do. And I down right just don't plain give a shit about him. Whoopdiedo, he had a mommy and daddy an issue everyone has had issues Kendall. It's time he got over it." James said back sarcastically.

"Fine James if you want to feel that way go right ahead. But don't insult my younger brother he's been through enough in his life, he doesn't need anymore trauma." Kendall said trailing off at the end.

"Whatever Kendall, you can't do anything about it. I'm going to say what I say when I want to say it!" James exclaimed.

"Cool it James." Kendall said back as he clenched his teeth.

"What're you going to do about it Kendall." James shot back.

Carlos has been watching this thing unfold and knew that it was time to step in before one of the two got injured.

Sometimes James and Kendall were just like two bulls ready to clash horns at any time and that is what worried Carlos at the moment.

"Whoa you two calm down before someone gets hurt." Carlos said getting between the two boys.

"Get out of the way Carlos." Kendall said forcefully.

"No, I don't want you guys fighting. Kendall, think of the example you are setting for Katie. James, if you want to fight him then you're going to have to go through me." Carlos said trying to make them both realize what they are doing.

Kendall and James stop when they realize how stupid they are acting, but they are still fuming at each other.

They each storm off leaving Carlos somewhat happy that they did not brawl right in front of him, but still upset because they are still fighting.

"Go, that guy has some nerve." Kendall said to Katie as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"James is just prissy sometimes you have to get over it. I know you protect Logan like there is no tomorrow, but just give James some time and try to help Logan instead. He needs his big brother right now." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie. You sound like mom." Kendall replied happily as his mood was elevated.

"I do, oh crap not again." Katie said as she scrambled out to find a way to cure her motherliness.

Kendall just went into Logan's room and found him just staring off into space. "Hey Loges." Kendall said.

"Oh hey." Logan said weakly as he snapped out of his bubble of misery.

"I tried to talk to James." Kendall stated. "How'd that go?" Logan asked.

"Not well Logie, not well." Kendall replied.

"Oh well, I expected it." Logan said.

"Logan, you know that James did not mean what he said." Kendall said.

"Then what did he mean with 15 minutes of constant bombardment." Logan questioned.

"James can get upset over things that are out of his control. He just has to realize that people make mistakes, but they will recover from them and get better." Kendall stated using his wisdom with words.

"Kendall, do you think that I have let myself go over the few months?" Logan asked suddenly.

This was a question that Kendall really did not want to answer as it was something that he could end of regretting.

"Well Logan, I don't really care what you do, it is your decision." Kendall said.

"Kendall, just tell me the truth. Am I fat or not?" Logan asked again.

"Not really Logan. But Yes, you have gained weight over the past few months, but who cares. You should just be you because that's all that matters." Kendall said back.

"You don't understand Kendall I have to be good at everything or I'm a failure." Logan stated.

"You're not a failure Logan. You have been through so much in your life and you have come away alive and around people that love you for who you are. You are the bravest person I have ever known." Kendall said pouring his heart out trying to make sure Logan gets through this tough time.

"I appreciate the effort Kendall, but I'm not going to change." Logan replied.

Kendall sighed, "Alright, but just promise me this. That you won't take this weight issue seriously." Kendall pleaded.

"I promise." Logan said, but in the back of his head he knew that he had to take it seriously because if he didn't he would be a failure just like everyone said he was.

**Author's Note: Logan is Kendall's adoptive brother just to let you guys know. They adopted him after they took him away from his evil parents. Just to let you guys know. Logan is going through hell inside, so how will it let itself out, stayed tuned for the next chapter. Review if you want.**


	4. Making Up

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "By and large, language is a tool for concealing the truth." George Carlin**

Logan instantly went to his laptop and began to look up things on how to lose weight fast.

There was always the model way, but that is not what Logan wanted he did not want to be thin, he wanted to be muscular.

What person doesn't love a muscular guy he thought to himself?

He did not know that it really didn't matter how you look, but rather how you much talk, how you act, and how you live.

Logan found that weight lifting and eating protein was the way to go, what a shocker. He realized that he would have to make a plan for himself in order to get in shape and healthy again.

Most would decipher this as just another person trying to get healthy, but Logan was going to take it much farther than it should be taken.

Logan did not know the first thing about this kind of stuff, but he did know one person that would know how to handle this.

James that is the person who could help him with this problem.

However, James hates him right now, but for the sake of his success in the world Logan had to get him on his side again. He had to talk to James.

James was off in the lower parts of the Palm Woods trying to just think to himself about his actions before.

Did he really mean what he said to Logan?

James came to the conclusion that he didn't, he knew that Logan was sensitive about everything and Kendall confronted him about that and he just argued like the stubborn bastard that he was, he didn't even consider hurting Logan's feelings.

His emotions just took over at that moment and they never turned back.

James had to make things right, but his damn pride made it impossible for him to do that because he thought so highly of himself.

"Damn it James, can't you just talk to him. He's your best friend you've spoken to him thousands of times just do it. But I can't because of my damn pride, I always have to be right, and they say Kendall is the hard-headed one." James thought to himself.

James never meant to hurt Logan that way, but he just exploded with anger and frustration onto the worst person to do it to, Logan.

Sweet, kind, caring, little Logan who was always there for him when he needed him.

When he was sick and his parents were too busy arguing to do anything; Logan was there to fix that.

When he had any math trouble Logan would be there to help with that no matter the hour.

He had been there for Logan to, when the bullies tried to drown in the lake; he stopped them and saved Logan's life and got him to the medics just in time.

James and Logan had had countless moments where they had helped each other, and they were best friends.

Why did James have to call him fat?

That wasn't right based solely on the fact that you should not call anyone bad names, but to Logan the one who had enough to deal with as it is.

James beat himself up for that one.

Logan found James in the Palm Woods lower deck just sitting and seeing everything around him.

Logan was nervous on what to do, he was never good with confrontation especially really bad confrontations like he thought this one would be.

James noticed Logan staring at him rather nervously and said, "Hey." "Hi. " Logan said back softly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was out of line and I was just angry at us rather than you." James stated.

"That's okay." Logan replied.

"No it's not I am your friend and friends shouldn't do that each other. Especially you because you already have enough problems from the past to deal with. I'm really sorry Logan, I'll do anything you want I swear." James said back.

"Will you shave your hair?" Logan asked.

"Okay, almost anything." James said back as he laughed glad that Logan had accepted the apology.

"Seriously though anything?" James asked again.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my weight." Logan said back.

"Oh sure, if that's what you want. I'd be happy to do it." James stated.

"I just feel like I need to change my habits you know because I am getting quite fat." Logan said with truth.

"One step at a time buddy. How about we start with a fitness test to see how in shape you are at the moment?" James asked.

"Sure, what will be in it?" Logan retorted.

"A run, standard swim test, that sort of stuff." James said back. "Sounds like a plan." Logan said in return.

"Great I'll see you later then." James said. "You too." Logan replied.

James stayed where he was and began to think over what Logan had asked him.

"I know Logan is determined to lose weight, but I wonder how determined is he?" James asked himself.

"I guess we'll see at the little challenge that I have to get prepared for him." James thought to himself.

"Oh shit I have to prepare it." James said as he rushed off to make this challenge idea a reality.

Logan returned to the apartment and saw that Kendall was still pacing back and forth mumbling that James was such an idiot head, sometimes he was just too cute.

"Kendall." Logan called out snapping Kendall out of his little rage party he was throwing for himself.

"Logan, where'd you go? Did James yell at you again because seriously I will kill him if he did!" Kendall questioned.

"I talked to him Kendall. He said he was sorry for what he said and we made up." Logan replied.

"Oh, well I'm still mad at him." Kendall said crossing his arms like five year old.

"Really Kenny?" Logan asked in return.

"Okay I'm not, what else did you talk about tell me?" Kendall asked.

Sometimes he was like a gossiping 15-year-old high school girl.

"I asked him if he wanted to help me lose weight and he said that he would help me." Logan stated.

"Did he force you into it?" Kendall asked. "No it was my idea." Logan said.

"Good for you, I'm glad you want to try to get healthy and James is the bets person for the job." Kendall said back happily.

"I'm glad you think that way. I was worried you were going to lecture me again." Logan replied.

"I do not lecture." Kendall replied back sounding offended. "Yes you do buddy." Logan said back.

Kendall pouted some more and then James returned from his rather long brainstorming session. "Oh hey guys." James said.

"Hi James." They both said.

Kendall got up and walked towards James and started fiddling with his thumbs.

Kendall was never good with apologies for being the person to always recommend them.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Kendall said softly.

James knew he had him with this one and he would not get another apology from Kendall in a while so he wanted to have some fun with it.

"What was that?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Kendall said a little louder and faster.

"Hm?" James questioned.

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY FOR I SAID EARLIER." Kendall yelled out.

"Okay." James said back softly.

"You're lucky you need that face." Kendall said back.

"Need it, honey it needs me." James replied making the pair laugh.

"Good to see you two made up as well." Logan said.

"Yeah." Kendall and James replied happy that they were not mad at each other anymore.

"I have a lot in store for you tomorrow Logie." James said. "Can't wait." Logan replied as they went off doing their own things around the apartment.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter I got a lot of positive feedback from the story, which is great because it inspires me to write more. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but I have to set the scene for the next one when Logan has a little fitness test, which will be very interesting indeed. Review of you want and thank you to all who support the story!**


	5. The Fitness Test

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 4:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Architecture is the art of how to waste space." Phillip Johnson**

**Author's Note: Okay I just read 1984 by George Orwell and it is really good. Has anyone else ever read this? Review if you have and comment on what you thought of the book.**

Logan was ready for the test that James had set up for him. He was determined to show that he was not as bad as everyone had hinted at.

James was at the Fitness Center of the Palm Woods, which barely anyone used since it was in the most remote place on the Palm Woods. "Okay, we are going to start with a run on the treadmill." James stated.

Logan was dressed in a red Nike Shirt with the logo just above the right side near the shoulder and had black shorts and white running shoes on.

An all in all standard athletic attire, and he was ready to rock it! "How far is it?" Logan asked.

"We're just going to have you do a mile?" James said. "Who do you mean by we?" Logan retorted.

"Oh, Katie go on out." James yelled. "Hey." Katie said.

"What is she doin' here?" Logan questioned.

"She's going to 'encourage' you." James said.

"What does he mean?" Logan asked Katie.

"I'm going to yell at you while your doing this." Katie stated.

"Why?" Logan asked as his voice went higher in pitch.

"To motivate you, and he paid me 5 bucks." Katie said.

"You paid her to do this." Logan stated.

"I thought it would help, besides she is your sister she doesn't really care how it looks." James said.

"Enough talk, get on the damn treadmill!" Katie yelled.

Logan knew better than to argue with her when she yelled, so he did as he was told.

The treadmill started at what seemed like a reasonable pace, but it soon became apparent that Logan was not as in shape as he was four months ago. He was sweating heavily at only ¼ of a mile.

** "Come on lard lungs move!" Katie screamed through a bullhorn.**

"What the bullhorn really necessary?" James asked.

"Is that makeup really necessary?" Katie retorted with.

James shut up right there.

Logan continued with the run and was starting to feel the lactic creep up his calf and into his knees.

He began to pant as his "lard lungs" as Katie called them were struggling to get air.

Logan glanced at the monitor, which showed that he was only half way done with this torturous run.

Logan heard many things from Katie that were supposed to "encourage" him to do better, but instead he just felt like they were making it worse.

Then he realized that James was trying to do this to him, to make feel like there was no hope for him.

James was smart, but Logan wasn't going to let that get the better of him so he kept going.

After another five minutes he finally finished the mile and got off the treadmill just as fast as he got on it.

He panted for air and struggled to breathe as his body had been through enough with just one mile.

"Alright, while you gasp for air I'll say what you're going to do next.

You're going to do as many push ups and sit-ups as you can do in two minutes.

If you stop you hear this noise." James said as Logan's attention turned to Katie.

Katie played a radio recording of Kendall's laugh, the most annoying laugh in the history of the world.

It sounded like a graceful puppy getting chewed and ripped apart by a lawnmower.

So Logan was not excited to see that happen. "Really, you had to choose that?" Logan questioned.

"It works." Katie replied.

Logan just started the pushups and James started the clock.

Logan arms were not doing well as he just finished the hell on treads only a minute earlier.

After 15 Logan just collapsed on the floor unable to move his arms in the push up motion anymore.

"You still have another minute." James said.

Logan shook his head and just gave up on the push-ups and moved onto the next stage.

Logan did better with the sit-ups, but it really sickened him that every time he did a sit up he felt the fat on his stomach curl up over the hem on the shorts.

"Well you got 30 sit-ups in two minutes, which is better than the push-ups." James said trying to sound upbeat.

Logan was sweaty, he was tired, and he just wanted to go home at this point.

Katie had to go because Mrs. Knight was getting back from her shopping spree.

"Now it's time for the swim. Don't worry this is the last thing, and then we'll be done." James said as he saw that Logan exhausted from all the work that he made him do.

The pool was inside of the Fitness Center and was about the size of the Palm Woods Pool and just as deep.

"You're going to swim 3 laps back and forth." James stated.

Logan nodded his head and prepared to get ready for the swim, but Logan was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to take off the appropriate clothing.

"Loges, you forgetting something?" James questioned.

"Oh yeah." Logan noticed for the first time, slapping himself in the head for how much of a dope he was.

Logan took off his shoes and socks first and then came the hard part taking off his shirt.

Logan was very self-conscious and with the added stuff going through his head right now it was not the best time for moments like this.

Logan slowly took off his shirt and really took a good look at himself for the first time.

He realized that he was noticeably heavier than the last time he checked.

Logan had developed a decently sized gut that was round and looked like watermelon.

It hung over his shorts a little bit and felt like it weighed him down.

He had lost all remnants of a six-pack and a layer of fat replaced it.

Logan was utterly disappointed in himself and almost wanted to cry until James blew a whistle signaling him to get the hell in the pool.

Logan dived in and began to swim back and forth until his arms and legs were not moving.

Logan passed out from exhaustion in the water.

James realized that Logan was not moving anymore, so he quickly jumped into the pool and got to Logan.

James tucked his arm around Logan's waist and kicked up to get them both to the top.

James gasped for breath as he pulled Logan over the side of the pool and on to the cold tiled floor.

James gave him a second to see if he came to but Logan did not.

So, James cursed himself for doing this, but he slapped Logan across the face, **hard.**

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he awoke to a wet James sitting over him with worry in his eyes.

"Oh thank god." James said as Logan woke up.

Logan sat up and James crushed him in a very meaningful hug.

"I thought I lost you there for a sec." James said as he crushed Logan's back.

"Thanks you for the concern, but you're killing me." Logan said.

James released immediately and replied with, "Come let's get you home. You've had enough for one day." James pulled out a towel and wrapped Logan in it.

They both walked back to the apartment with Logan huddling close to James and James holding him close.

Logan came to a truth that day he did not know had bad it had gotten and he knew now that he had to work really hard to get this back on track or he would do his damndest to try to not make himself look weak like he did today.

Logan Mitchell had to stop being a screw up who relied on everyone else.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I am always interested in college; it fascinates me. What are some of the best colleges to live at? Just a melo kind of campus where everyone gets along and it is friendly. If you could message me or review with that, it would be amazingly epic! Please review the chapter or story as a whole if you liked it enough, and thank you for reading once again it makes my day to know that everyone cares so much about something like this story so far.**


	6. Different than Everyone Else

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 5**

**Disclaimer: I do own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Lead, follow, or get out of the way." Lawrence J. Peter**

**Author's Note: Almost up to 10 reviews, hope I can get to 15 with this chapter. Will you guys help me do it? Important message in the bottom author's note.**

After James brought Logan to the apartment he set him down on the couch so that he could chill out after almost losing his life.

James went into the kitchen to get a washcloth when Kendall stopped him and asked, "How did he do?" James responded with, "Well, he needs some work."

"What do you mean he needs more work?" Kendall asked again.

James sighed knowing that he would have to tell Kendall the events that happened at the pool.

"Look Kendall, he almost drowned in the pool because he is just totally out of shape. We really need to help him through this tough time because it's going to be a long and hard road for him to get better."

James replied making it sound like Logan had **some kind of disease**.

"He almost drowned! Jesus Christ I didn't know it was that bad. Thanks for saving him by the way, I don't know what I would have done if I lost him." Kendall stated quietly.

"Just doing what anyone would do if they care. I thought this was going to be a quick change of diet and some exercise here and there and bam he would be back on his feet just as new in a month or so.

However, after seeing him like this I'm going to have to plan out everything he does now because he is just in terrible shape." James said.

"Alright, I'm giving you the green light to do whatever's necessary to get him back into working shape, but please don't do anything that will kill him." Kendall said back.

"Got it, I might need you guys as well because Logan is the type of person where he needs recognition along the way to prove that what he is doing is the right thing. **He needs to be accepted**, you know what I mean?" James questioned.

"Yeah, I'll talk with my mom and Katie about it. I'm assuming that Carlos will be able to understand without us telling him." Kendall answered.

"He will, he's good with that kind of stuff." James said back.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Kendall stated.

"You too." James replied.

Logan was resting on the couch and his head was pounding he barely even knew what happened to him. One minute he was swimming and the next he saw a **world of black. **

Logan had come to by now and realized that it was his own weakness that allowed him to give into the darkness.

Without James he would have surely died, and although he was grateful that James saved him he was highly disappointed in himself for letting it get this bad.

Logan not only would pound himself in the mind for **this horrible deed that he had committed to himself,** but he would never let it go **even if he was healed.**

The boys cooked dinner that night, as Mrs. Knight and Katie were out to eat.

James cooked a healthy meal of Chicken salad sandwiches.

The boys had not eaten healthy in a long time, so it was good that they were finally going to make a change for once.

Logan noticed that they all seemed to be enjoying the meal and he was happy as he felt like he was not only the one being singled out for being overweight.

Even though he still was **the only one** that was.

James spoke up and said, "Logan, now that you are feeling better after that little incident. I thought we could talk about the future of the plan." James said.

"Okay." Logan said back as he ate the much healthier sandwich.

"After what I noticed about your fitness test I have come to the conclusion that you need a huge change in your life.

You need to change your daily habits in order to battle this thing that you are fighting, but I will help you with this.

I will write you a daily chart of what you need to do exercise wise and what you need to eat because in truth you do need to get back to the way you were." James said as he read off a sheet of paper.

"You typed it out?" Carlos questioned.

"I'm good with speeches okay." James shot back.

"I just find it a little funny that you couldn't just say we need to work on this, but I will help you. God you're so funny sometimes Jamie." Carlos said.

"I am not always funny!" James said not realizing the path he was going down.

"So you're not funny?" Kendall asked.

"Yes I am." James yelled back.

"I'm sure you are because you're being now." Carlos said.

"Wait, I am not!" James fired back.

The boys were all laughing at this point and James was fumingly mad.

Even though they were going through some rough times with **Logan's issues** they could still have some fun when need be.

The boys finished with their insulting of James's slight slowness in the head and their sandwiches and moved on to watching a movie.

The guys made popcorn and were getting ready to watch the movie, but they could not decide what to watch.

"Ted!" Carlos exclaimed. (The new movie with the teddy bear that talks and insults everything, god I love Family Guy)

"No, I want to watch Lion King!" Kendall exclaimed back.

Logan sometimes wondered why he looked up to Kendall when he was fighting with Carlos of all people over which movie to watch.

Logan did not really want to go through the same routine where they would just go at it for the next few minutes so he decided to say, "Flip a coin!"

They stopped, turned and agreed to flip the coin.

James got the coin and flipped it Kendall called heads and Carlos called tails.

The coin turned up tails so Carlos got to watch Ted. "Ha I win." Carlos said sticking his tongue out in victory.

"Damn you." Kendall said back.

They all took a seat on the couch and began to watch the film.

Logan sat next to Kendall on the end of the couch near the armrest and reached for the popcorn like any person would.

"Logie, you shouldn't have that." Kendall whispers trying not to cause any drama between the other boys.

"Oh, you're right." Logan stated sadly as he realized for the first time that **he was being treated differently because he was overweight.**

Logan barely watched any of the movie because he was too busy thinking about **a simple moment that changed everything for him.**

His brother is treating him differently now because **he is different.**

Logan had an extremely hard time accepting this because **he hated being different,** it brought him **pain** and **suffering** in the world, and now that he actually had a real family he didn't want to lose it.

That is what made him so worried all the time, the fact that he could lose them at any time, or that they would grow distant from him.

Kendall saying something that he could not make out snapped Logan out of this.

"Hey, you alright you barely watched any of the movie? It seemed like you were in this kind of funk." Kendall said as Logan noticed that James and Carlos were gone.

"Where did they…" Logan was cut off with,

"They turned in because Carlos was tired and James said he had a long day." Kendall replied.

"**Probably because of me.**" Logan said.

"No, don't say that. James woke up early this morning and helped you with all that stuff because he wants to help you through this." Kendall said back.

"Alright." Logan replied satisfying Kendall's need for making him feel better when he really was not.

"You want to talk?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'm good." Logan replied.

"You have to get those emotions out sometimes, and I'd rather not have another one of those episodes. Not that I mind, but it would be nicer this way." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I am alright, I'm just tired because I feel like I discovered a lot about myself today." Logan stated.

Kendall knew at this point not to push ay further with the talking.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and said, "**Just relax for once, it makes everything feel a lot better. I promise.**" Logan returned the hug and began to feel his eyes droop lower and lower until they were closed completely.

"If only you knew how others feel about you." Kendall said silently as his eyes as well gave into the craving for sleep.

**Author's Note: First of all I hoped you all liked the chapter.**

** It took a part of me to write this because I went through a time where I felt the same as Logan. **

**I felt like I was back against a wall and I had no one to help me get through it.**

** Literally no one really helped me as I cried out for help. **

**I struggled with weight loss, but I got through it on my own and that is something that makes me have pride in myself. **

**Some people have others to help them get through things and that is great I wish I had that, but the real strength is getting something entirely on your own and maybe Logan will realize the help that he has.**

** I hope you all comment, review, or message me with your own similar dilemmas like this. **

**I would love to hear them and know that I am always all ears for anything like this because I know how it hurts, I how it feels when no one is there, and now I am stronger because of it. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. The End of an Era

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Character is much easier kept than recovered." Thomas Paine**

**Author's Note: Does anyone know about Thomas Paine? I feel as though are generation does not know about our own history. And with our school systems failing more and more each year it doesn't seem to get any better. Write a review with your thoughts on what our generation should do to improve itself. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Please note that I will skip forward slightly in this story as I want to make it into two parts. **

**One part about Logan losing weight and going through that, and another part that I have not announced to you all yet.**

** Hope you enjoy the rapid fast forward of the story, I hope it will be a big time rush. **

**God I should not have done that, just enjoy the story and review that always makes it better.**

Logan had been training for two months now and he had seen huge chances in himself.

He could run four miles without getting exhausted and he could stay with James on basically everything that he threw at him.

Logan had dropped over 40 pounds and everyone was so proud of him, and he was starting to feel proud of himself for once.

Logan had worked his ass off and he deserved all the appreciation that he had gotten over the last few days.

It even won the appreciation of his long-time on again off again girlfriend Camille.

She noticed that he had changed for the better and she was very proud of him.

"Hey Logan." Camille said as she conversed with him in the lobby.

"Oh hi Camille." Logan said back nervously.

"You look different." She said like a stupid blonde (not meaning to offend anyone, just know that she is using that voice style)

"Oh yeah, I changed a lot I guess." Logan stated.

"Just know this Logan Mitchell." Camille stated.

"What's that?' Logan questioned nervously.

"That you were cute even when you were heavier." Camille whispered as she walked away.

"God she's just amazing." Logan said, as he was glad that he had her in his life.

The guys were planning a surprise party for Logan as it was his birthday and they thought that their best friend deserved a day off from all the stress that he puts on himself for this party.

Which was only with them I might add.

Logan was walking back to the apartment when he heard something suspicious coming from inside of the apartment.

He peeked his head in and saw Kendall, James, and Carlos working on the party decorations.

Logan walked in on them as they were just putting up one of the last banners.

They turned around to see that he had entered and they yelled, "Surprise!" Logan had tears in his eyes because these kinds of things got him every time.

It made him feel loved and he really needed that after putting himself through a mind of hell everyday.

Logan ran up and hugged Kendall quite aggressively as he sobbed into his shoulder as he kept saying thank you over and over again.

The boys were certainly happy that they had made their friend so overjoyed with the thought of being loved.

An experience that Logan found rare in his life and could do more with than without.

Kendall hugged Logan back and put his head on the other's shoulder as he whispered kind words into the small boy's ear.

James and Carlos knew that it was their time to join in on this action as well as they joined the hug and made it a group hug.

The boys shared the embrace for about 30 seconds until they knew it was time to depart from their lovely brotherly moment.

"Now, it's time for you to enjoy yourself." Kendall said.

The boys partied the night away as they had rather fun moments and not so fun moments like when Carlos accidently broke the neighbors window when he tried to launch himself with a sling shot across the entire room.

The boys never got tired of his childish antics.

Logan had a great time at their little birthday bash.

He was much happier that it was with his best friends rather than a bunch of people that he felt uncomfortable around.

Kendall was not one for parties, but he had good time nonetheless, and James and Carlos always had good times, as they were the Super Party Kings of Hollywood.

The boys wrapped things up at around 8 o'clock as they had had enough partying for one day.

Logan turned in first as the rest of them sat down to watch a hockey game.

Logan went into his room and began to undress for bed, but in the interest of self-doubt Logan decided to look at himself in the mirror.

Logan noticed that the weight had definitely come off and that it had been a long struggle for the weight to come off, but it had paid off.

Or so he hoped. Logan took a good look at his body and came to the conclusion that he was back to the way he was before he gained all that weight, which was still a good thing.

However, he felt like he could do more to better himself.

James got all the girls with that body of his and Logan refused to be jealous of his best friend because he knew that James was one of the nicest people he had ever met and that would be wrong.

But, Logan still thought he could be better, he always thought that way.

Logan had achieved the first of two steps in his goal to become perfect.

Now he would have to get even stronger if he wanted to be the best that he could be and with the determination of an ant trying to get food to the struggling colony he would do it or die trying.

**Author's Note: This is the end of part one of the story. **

**There will be three more parts in the story, each being on of equal length and I hope you guys stay with it that long because trust me it will be good.**

** I have the entire story planned out already, but I still have to write it. **

**That will take a while, but I am glad to be done with the first part. **

**I think I did a good job, and I got all positive feedback, which was really nice. **

**Please review and say what you think the next part will be about as I have hinted at it throughout the story thus far. **

**Thank you for reading this far and I hope you stay with it because it will be worth your time I promise you that much.**

** The next part will cover a lot more of Logan first hand and what he does. Just for your information.**


	8. More Drama

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 7:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "It is not to be expected that human nature will not change in a day." Frank B. Kellogg**

**Author's Note: Hopefully you guys are interested in the next part of the series because I sure am. This is going to be the main swing in the storyline of the entire story and I'm sure that you all will love it. Please review as they are very fun to read and they always help for motivation.**

Logan woke up and began his first day since the party that his friends threw him for his recent weigh loss.

He had been feeling pretty great lately and even though he always was sad every now and then he could happy now, as he was finally the way he wanted to look.

Or at least that's what he hoped would happen.

Logan met up with Kendall and the guys and they decided that they would live a little and go out for breakfast.

This may or may not be a great idea as they were bringing Carlos to a likely crowed venue and he would be hyper and that could cause a problem, but they would have to deal with it.

They walked into a small café that looked oddly like a small piece of France and sat down.

"This place is nice." Kendall said. "Yeah, what's it called James?" Logan asked.

"Hell should I know. It's in French, and as you guys probably know I am not that bright." James said.

"And that is deep thoughts with James Diamond." Carlos said.

That got a chuckle out of Kendall and Logan who were amused by Carlos's sense of humor.

James snorted and said, "Whatever, just order your shit and let's get going."

"Hold on bridezilla we came to enjoy ourselves and damn it your going to do just that." Kendall replied.

James huffed in shame and just went along with what the guys were saying.

"I'll have the pancakes with a side of hash browns." Kendall stated.

"I'll be having the salad d'crosuse." James said trying to sound smart in front of the French girl.

"James, that's dolphin intestines." Logan informed him.

James was taken aback by this and just ordered toast instead.

The guys were all trying to conceal their laughter at James's wonderful performance in front of the French girl as she left with the first two orders.

"Great job James. I must say that is the first time I have seen you get dumped." Kendall said.

"I did not get dumped I just had a minor setback." James replied.

"So what are you going to do next? Tell her that you want snails on a flatbread." Carlos added in.

"Alright guys I think James has had enough." Logan said trying to be the reasonable one.

"I hate you guys sometimes you know that." James stated.

"Oh come on James you don't mean that." Carlos said back.

"Yes I do I thought that you guys were my friends and that you would try to support me through everything, but I guess that is not what I had in mind when I met you guys, so good bye." James said as he got up and left.

"James, come on stop being a drama queen." Kendall said as he got to try to calm James down.

"No Kendall, I have had enough of this crap." James said as he stormed out of the café.

Kendall turned to the guys and said, "What should we do?" Logan and Carlos knew that James was a hothead sometimes and made simple jokes out to be something else. Sometimes he was just as self-conscious as Logan.

"Just let him cool off, it's James by the end of the day he will be fine." Carlos suggested.

Logan was torn between going with Carlos's logic and his instinct to go help him.

Logan decided to go with his instincts to help him for some reason.

"Logan, where are you going?" Kendall asked as Logan got up to leave.

"I'm going to help him because he needs it right now." Logan stated.

"Just leave him be, it 's better that way." Kendall said back.

"I'm done going with logic it always makes for a bad end with me. I'm going with my heart from now on!" Logan shouted back as he rushed after James.

James was already gone and was on his way back to the Palm Woods.

Logan saw him and started running after him, James took this the wrong way and decided to run towards the Palm Woods.

Even with his recent weight loss Logan was still not as fast as James so he got their first.

James laid his eyes on Camille and did something that Logan would do well not to see.

James walked towards her and grinned an almost evil smile at her.

Camille saw James coming and asked, "What do you need James?" James did not respond with words, but his actions spoke louder than them as he laid his lips right on hers as Logan saw this the whole time.

Logan did not know what was going through his head when he saw this.

He was so confused at why James had done that and was searching for the answers, but came up short with the answers once again.

James released his lips from Camille and walked away turning once to smile at Logan to show him what he had done.

Camille was just as shocked as Logan as she did not see that coming by a long shot.

Logan was so overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal and the familiar feeling that he had done something wrong, that he had caused this sudden action that James had done.

Logan just broke down in tears with what his friend had done to him.

Logan thought that he had done everything right with James, but in turned out that they had not done anything right so Logan decided to do something that he would end up regretting.

He went out to the shady part of town and found the place that he was looking for.

It was a shady nightclub that had yet to be opened for the night, but it was a good hang out spot for lesser undesirables of the community.

This was not the place for Logan and how he knew about this place was a mystery to even his mind, but he went for it and walked in.

Everyone that was in the nightclub was either a drug dealer or some other things that should not be mentioned in this chapter.

"Who the hell this cracker?" One of the men said with hookers around him.

"Don't know Tyrone, but I think he wants something." Another man replied to Tyrone the most powerful man in the room.

"What do you want white boy?" Tyrone asked Logan.

Logan was kind of nervous and did not know what to say for without his friends he just felt awkward and useless.

"I said what the hell you want? Pot, weed, crack, pills I got it all white boy now tell me what the hell you need and I will hook you up." Tyrone said.

Logan knew what he wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he was not a failure.

"Pills." Logan stated quickly.

"Good there's a start, now what kind of pills OC, V's, or my favorite these bad boys VGTYX." Tyrone said.

(I made these all up by the way I have no knowledge of gangster stuff.)

"What are VGTYX's?" Logan asked.

"You've never heard of them? Well I can't blame you they just came on the market. They're **steroids** kid." Tyrone said.

"How do they work?" Logan questioned.

"Hell should know? They just get you what you want. Make you a little moody, but they get you the bitches." Tyrone stated.

Logan gulped and asked himself if he really wanted to go through with this.

"So that's what it does huh?" Logan stated.

"Hell yer, you looking skinny as hell white boy you could use a could a couple. They work like magic, you just pop a few of them a day and in a few weeks you see changes that will blow your mind." Tyrone said.

"How much?" Logan asked.

"Good man, good man I didn't think crackers could have balls like that to buy such extravagant purchases. For you since you need them so much I'll give you a deal. $500 dollars for all I got right here." Tyrone stated as he emptied out the pills.

There were at least 200 of them and Logan once again thought about this, but remembered what he said earlier, he needed them.

"450 and you got a deal." Logan replied.

"Are you trying to play me white boy?" Tyrone asked as he got in Logan's face.

"No, I just thought it was fair for both sides." Logan said in a tiny voice.

Tyrone then laughed and said, "You got a deal white boy."

Logan paid him and took the pills as he was beginning a new path that he thought was the one towards perfection.

**Author's Note: Hope that was drama enough for you guys. So Logan is going to use steroids, who saw that coming? Hopefully you guys liked the chapter and the turn in the story. But, it is still the same story in the end. Please review and tell me if you guys like the quote of the day thing because I don't know if I should scrap it or keep it going. Thank you for reading.**


	9. James's Disorder

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Those who do not take what is presented will never truly**

**understand the measure of give and take." MilwaukeeBlues**

James walked into the elevator still smiling at what he had done to upset Logan.

The look in his eyes that's what James savored the most, he knew that his friends were kidding with their joking, but he just did it anyway because he likes the rush of pissing off his friends.

They are still his friends in his mind and he does have a limit to what he would go to piss them off because he knows how badly they will take it.

Kendall will just get prissy and take a swing at him like the hot head he is.

Carlos will cry hot tears and ball his fists up and just e really angry at him for the next few moments.

And then there was Logan he was the most prone to feeling like he was worthless.

James thrived on making him feel like total shit sometimes.

He still cared for all of them, but in a weird way James knew that something was wrong with him.

He enjoyed seeing them suffer he even talked to a professional about it.

They told him that it was actually a mental disorder; it was bipolar disorder.

James had bipolar disorder and it always ended up the same way he enjoyed it the first time around, but then when he realized what he had done he beat himself up for it.

He could not control himself and then he tried a medicine that would supposedly help him but it did nothing so he gave up on trying to control it.

James just tried to make sure that it did not get out that badly, but it never worked.

He had now progressed from stage one to stage two, the phase where he regretted what he did.

That look in Logan's eyes it would stick in his head for a while.

He knew that this time it worse than normal, but James came to a decision that he would tell the guys that he had the disorder.

It had gone long enough and now he had to take charge shallow his pride and make everything right.

At least that's what James hoped would happen.

Kendall could clock him right in the face, which would be something he deserved.

Kendall and Carlos finished up breakfast without James and Logan and got back to the Palm Woods before Logan.

They saw Camille and she came over to them, "Can you guys talk to James for me. He kissed me right in front of Logan and then he got upset and ran out before I could come to."

Kendall was enraged by what James had done because he knew that he had done it deliberately.

He was tired of James doing this kind of stuff and now he was going to pay.

Kendall stormed off to find James with Carlos following close behind. Carlos was upset, but he never got that angry with anyone it was just not in his nature.

"Kendall wait!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos you might want to get away from me when I'm this angry." Kendall warned.

"Damn it Kendall, don't let your anger get the better of you. I'm upset with James to, but it would do better to try to talk to him and see what we can do after that.

And if he see acting like a jerk after that then you can beat him up." Carlos said proposing his plan.

Kendall thought about this for a moment and realized that it was right.

He sighed and replied with, "Fine we can talk to him, but the second he does anything bad I'm going to go all Minnesota Wild on him, got it."

Carlos knew that he had to handle this the right way because he did want James to get hurt.

"Alright let's find him." Carlos stated.

James was wandering the halls and found Kendall and Carlos at the end of one of the halls.

"Guys." He said as he walked forward.

Kendall got angry once again and walked faster towards him, but Carlos put a hand on him to stop him and shook his head.

Kendall stopped for a moment and eased up ever so slightly.

"Why did you do it?" Kendall started with.

"Do you just enjoy putting him hell? First the blow up thing a few weeks ago and then this I've had enough." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I know what I did, but I have something to tell you. Please just hear me out." James said working up the courage to finally talk about his illness.

"Oh another apology, well this just fucking wonderful let's hear it." Kendall said sarcastically.

James sighed and began,

"I have bipolar disorder and that is what causes me to do this kind of stuff.

I almost enjoy it when I go into that state.

It's fucking terrible because it makes me feel like a monster. I relish in it one moment and then after I realize what I did.

It replays over and over and I never forget it.

I hate myself and I tried to get help, but it didn't work.

That is why I kissed Camille in front of Logan. I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself." James stated sadly.

Kendall did not know whether to be angry or not sad because it did truly sound like James was telling the truth, but he had always done this and this could just be another one of his excuses.

"How long has this been going on?" Kendall asked.

"Since I can remember, but it has gotten worse." James answered.

Carlos pulled Kendall aside and whispered to him, "I think he's telling the truth." Kendall did believe Carlos, but he was hesitant as always.

"James, how do I know you're not lying?" Kendall asked simply and directly.

"Because Kendall, I have had to deal with this for years and I never told any of you for obvious reasons at the time, but now it seems like it has been too long.

I needed to get this out since I think I went way too far this time.

I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I was just too overwhelmed with trying to fix the problem. Please forgive me?" James stated.

Kendall sighed knowing that James had to be right that feeling was not wrong this time, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I had no idea that you had bipolar disorder." Kendall said back.

"Thank you Kendall." James said.

Kendall pulled James in for a hug and James cried into his shoulder.

Carlos rubbed his back while James let out years of frustration.

James finally stopped after a few minutes and Kendall began to speak, "You alright?" James nodded his head back.

"Okay let's go find Logan. I haven't seen him lately." Kendall stated.

The guys tried to find Logan around the Palm Woods, but were having no such luck until they finally found him walking through the gate.

The guys strolled over to him and began to talk, "Logan, where have you been?" Carlos asked.

"Just out." Logan replied.

"We were worried about you man. Thought you may have wandered off or something?" Carlos stated.

Logan noticed James and started to feel uncomfortable.

Kendall nudged James forward and he hesitantly began to speak, "Logan, I'm sorry that I kissed Camille like that, but I can explain myself.

I have bipolar disorder and if you don't believe then that is fine, but please just know this I never meant to do that.

Please forgive me Logie?" James asked.

Logan did not James had something like bipolar disorder, but it did make sense after what he has done.

James would never do that to someone else especially one of his friends.

"I believe you James." Logan said with a smile.

James was overjoyed that he had Logan back because although he did not like to show his true emotions that much he really did love Logan and all his best friends more than anyone could know.

James engulfed the smaller boy in a tight hug and Logan was surprised by this display of affection.

"Alright James you can let me go." Logan stated.

"Oh." James replied as he snapped out of it and let Logan go.

Logan was glad that he had his friend back, but he still hated himself for being so weak.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Can anyone tell me in the reviews if Big Time Rush will have a fourth season on TV and if they will continue as a group for much longer. I have heard a lot of bad rumors about them breaking up, but I don't think that they are truth. However, can any of you tell me? Please review or message me with your thoughts.**


	10. Robot Logan

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "I think, therefore I am." Simone Weil**

**Author's Note: So happy on getting to 10 chapters! Thank you for all the people that have reviewed, viewed, and just plain read through this story! It means a lot to me and I hope to keep this story going for a while. Please enjoy the chapter!**

The guys were resting after a stressful day that happened yesterday and they were just plain exhausted from all the drama.

James had worked things out with Camille even though it took a lot of sorry sayings and a lot of promises he finally got things cool with her again.

Logan and Camille did not really talk about it because they were too afraid to say anything to each other.

And Logan just thought that the moment was another failure on his part even though it was not true at all.

Logan woke up the earliest in the morning and decided to surf the web in order to come with a plan on how to make his body into the body of a Greek god.

He discovered a diet plan that would help him and he secretly printed in out and put it in his room where Kendall would not find it.

Logan had a journal that he was going to write in about his feelings.

He felt that it would he an alternative rather than being weak and crying to his friends at least that's what he thought.

Logan also gathered the pills that he had to take in order to get what he wanted.

He was supposed to take 2 pills a day and hope for the best that something bad would not happen to him.

He popped the pills as quickly as possible as to not let his brain over think this one and waited for something to happen.

At first there was nothing that happened but then Logan felt a surge of something coursing through his body.

The feeling was a burning desire to work out.

* * *

Logan rushed down to the gym at the Palm Woods and just began doing everything that the work out sheet said that he should do.

Logan was pushing through it all and the pills seemed to be working the way that Tyrone said they would.

Logan finished after an hour down there and began his way back up the stairs where he saw James walking down.

"Logan? What are you doing down here?" James asked.

"Just finished a work out. Why do you ask?" Logan asked in return.

"Well, normally I'm the only one down here this early. Why did you say you just finished a work out?" James questioned back.

"I just want to get in shape." Logan stated with his pre-planned response.

He had worked this all out because he knew that his friends would object to everything, but he had to do this for himself.

"I thought you already were in shape with your recent weight loss." James said.

"I know I just want to get in better shape. Not over doing it or anything, but just a little more you know." Logan said back.

"That sounds okay, but just don't hurt yourself. Some of these machines can really hurt you. Trust me I have had my fair share of injuries." James advised.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Logan returned.

"Alright, see you in few." James said.

"You too." Logan said back.

Logan had fooled James into believing that he was just doing it to stay in shape.

At least that is what Logan thought he had done.

However, James still questioned why Logan would want to take it a step further.

He played it off at Logan telling the truth, but his guard would be up just in case Logan was doing something insane.

* * *

Logan got back to the apartment and decided that he would cook something for himself and then everyone else.

There was the nutrition part of this, which was just as important as the physical part.

The plan said to make a shake that was made up of eggs, brown rice, and tuna flavored yogurt.

Logan put the materials in the blender and had fun as he let the blades overtake the items.

Logan stared at the brown slop that was in front of him.

It wreaked of tuna and looked the mush was in Carlos's toenails.

Logan knew that it was probably going to taste terrible, but he had to do it to accomplish his goal and that goal was much more important to him than a little brown mush.

Logan drank the very foul smelling liquid or solid and gagged afterwards.

He had done it though and that was important part.

He made a normal breakfast for everyone else and they all ate and splendid good times that morning.

Katie and Kendall decided to have a biological brother sister day.

James decided to tan for five hours. Mrs. Knight watered the flowers around the Palm Woods, a guilty pleasure of hers.

And Carlos was pulling another one of his stunts.

That left Logan alone in the apartment and he to eat lunch, which was a more appetizing steak.

The steak was something that Logan thought would be full of protein, which is why he added it to the diet plan.

Logan consumed the steak and then moved on to the next part of his day.

* * *

It was like he was robot with just one goal.

Logan was mechanical in his motions and in his thoughts it was almost a thing of beauty someone being that determined for something.

However, once you realize what he is doing it for it becomes a lot darker.

Logan was sprinting on a path that would only lead in pain, heartbreak, and a whole lot of crying.

The guys were all off doing their own things until late at night so Logan just did sit-ups until in hurt too much.

He felt like a he did enough for the day so he called it night and began to write in his new journal about his feelings and what not.

Kendall had returned from his day with Katie and decided to see what Logan was up to.

Kendall barged into the room rather loudly and stated, "What're you doing?" Logan quickly hid the journal from Kendall and pretended to be just thinking.

"Just thinking to myself." Logan responded.

"What're thinking about?" Kendall returned with.

"Just how we got here." Logan stated getting Kendall to think about something else other than the journal.

"Yeah I'm amazed at it too. What are you most amazed about?" Kendall asked.

"Just the fact we are living in L.A. and we are in a rather successful band. It's just amazing." Logan said.

* * *

"Well good night Logan." Kendall said suddenly.

"What's with that all of a sudden?" Logan asked.

"Just go to sleep you have done enough thinking for the day.

Besides you look tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning because we have practice for the tour in the morning." Kendall stated as he left.

Logan went wide-eyed as he said that because he forgot all about the tour that they had coming up.

How was he going to keep this routine up if they were on tour.

Logan was really flustered with this, but he knew he would come up with something, he had too.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the tenth chapter! I am really annoyed that I have to wait until the fall for the rest of Big Time Rush season 3 and then maybe a season 4. Stupid tour, can't they do it all! Well it is only probably until November at the very latest and I can wait until then. Much love to all of you who are reading and reviewing the story it means a lot to me I think I have over 1,500 hits to this story now, which is awesome and a lot of reviews so I am plenty motivated to keep this going! Woo hoo!**


	11. The Tour Begins

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "We build too many walls, and not enough bridges." Isaac Newton**

**Author's Note: Big Time Rush has been renewed for a fourth season, which makes ****me want to jump for joy. Although it is only 13 episodes that are better than what they are throwing at us now. I thought they would use all 20 episodes, but no Nickelodeon decided fuck it let's use half of them. So that is frustrating, but I am still happy that they are still going strong. On with the story and enough of my cyber ranting.**

Logan woke up from his restless sleep and decided that he should think about what he was going to do for this new plan that he was going to come with.

Logan decided that he would have to smuggle the pills in with him on the tour and just do his best to hide them along the way.

The guys went off to the studio to prepare for the tour one last time and they were all excited to go on their first very nationwide tour.

They had been on smaller tours, but nothing of this magnitude.

(It is something similar to what the boys are doing this summer.)

They arrived at the studio and Logan was feeling nervous about what exactly that last plans of the tour were going to be.

He was hoping that it would stay in the US because he did not he could smuggle pills through an airport.

Needless to say Logan was paranoid about getting what he wanted.

They boys sat down at the table reading for the tour and it began like this.

Gustavo talked about how the tour was going to work and that it would be long so the boys would have to stay on the bus at all times unless told to do so.

They were popular now and there were crazy fans out there so Gustavo wanted to make sure that his prize investment stayed safe.

The tour was going to stay in the US so that would be good for them because they would not have to travel insanely, and it was good for Logan because he could keep his pills where he wanted them.

And he was confident that he could hide them from the guys and everyone else.

Their first city was in Maryville, California. So they would start off close and then move into the Northwest, then the New England states, the South, and finally the Mid West.

It was going to be a 60-city tour and they would be in a different city every night, but that was not a problem for them because they were used to traveling at this point.

"Alright, so you guys understand the rules of the tour?" Kelly asked. "Yes we do." Kendall replied for the group.

He just hoped that nothing would go wrong because he hated when things went wrong.

The boys made their way into the recording booth and did some harmonies for the time being, then they worked on their dance routine for Love Me, Love Me, and after that they went home to pack for the tour.

The boys were told that they should try to only bring the essentials because they would need also need to start recording the third album on the tour bus for the release in the winter.

"Do you think I would need an extra helmet?" Carlos asked.

"Knowing your luck yeah you would, but don't bring that weird toy you just got it is really annoying and I do not want to be living on a tour bus with you if that thing is going to be on it." James stated.

"It is not a toy!" Carlos shot back.

"Carlos it's remote control helicopter that shoots water at people it can get annoying after the first five minutes." James said back.

Carlos huffed in anger and just went back to packing his things.

Meanwhile Kendall and Logan were in their room packing their stuff together because of the tour.

"So, what are you bringing?" Kendall asked Logan.

"The useful stuff and maybe a few books to keep me occupied while we travel from place to place." Logan said simply.

"Logan you know I love you, but sometimes you are just too boring. Bring something to remind you of home like a picture of Camille or something." Kendall suggested.

Logan considered Kendall's offer of bringing something to remind himself of home.

"Alright I'll bring something why don't you start putting the stuff in the car because we are running a little late. And I don't want Gustavo to get prissy about bringing too much stuff." Logan retorted.

"Alright but it doesn't matter if we bring too much because we'll find a space for it. I'm bringing my first hockey stick, so there is an idea to get you started." Kendall said as he took the bags to the car.

Logan thought about what he would bring to the tour bus to remind him of home.

Then thought that the pills would remind him of home so he decided that he would not bring anything except the things he already had and the pills.

The boys got their things together and they arrived to see the tour bus with their faces on it and a bunch of other advertisements that Gustavo probably set up along the way.

The boys climbed into the bus to see Kelly and Gustavo smiling and waiting for them. "How are guys doing?" Kelly asked them.

"Pretty well, we are ready to start this tour." Kendall stated. "Okay, but first we have to search your bags." Gustavo said.

**Author's Note: That last sentence was a real twist wasn't it. Will Logan's secret be found or will he be discovered so early on in the storyline. Keep reading and keep reviewing. I have noticed that the number of reviews is going down; can you guys help me out with that one? Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	12. Big Time Pain

T**he Wrong Kind of Glory Part 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Even peace may be purchased at too high a price." Benjamin**

**Franklin**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much on helping me get to over 20 reviews that was awesome. Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

Logan went wide eyed the second that they said they were going to search the bags. He did not prepare for this and he usual panicked under pressure, but not today. Logan thought of something very quickly that would save his ass if he wanted to keep his little game going.

He came up with a plan that was pretty simple, but would get the job done for him. Logan then fell to the ground and intentionally hurt himself (not badly) in order for an excuse to clean himself up.

"Whoa Logan you okay?" They all said in unison as they helped him up from the floor of the tour bus. "Yeah I think I'm good I think. I just need to get cleaned up if that isn't a problem with you Gustavo." Logan stated. "Go and don't get any blood on my carpet!" Gustavo yelled.

"Can I bring my bag with me I have stuff that will make my knee better?" Logan asked waiting for the moment of truth. "I still have to search your bag, but then you can go." Gustavo said. Kelly stopped him and said, "Gustavo, it's Logan. It's not in his bag that is going to be bad. Just let him go clean himself up." Gustavo huffed in anger and let Logan pass, which made him jump for joy on the inside.

He planned tat Kelly would step in and just let him pass, he knew everyone way too well, but that's what comes with being a genius. He can manipulate everyone around him at any time, which is why Logan is so good at keeping something secret from everyone for so long.

Logan made his way into the bathroom on the tour bus and removed the bottle of pills from his bag and put them in his pocket, as he did not need someone finding them by chance. He then proceeded to clean himself up in order to not get anyone suspicious and then he exited the bathroom and proceeded to go back to where everyone else was.

Gustavo and Carlos were getting into an argument because he brought an extra helmet, which would not be great for space on the bus, but in the end Carlos won because Kelly once again sided with the boys. The guys then went to check out the rest of the tour bus and they were glad to see that it had all the essentials a bed and a curtain.

This may sound very bland to most people, but to them it was a luxury considering the last time they went on tour they had to sleep on cots courtesy of Gustavo. They put their things down and then went to the back of the tour bus as Gustavo ordered them to do after they had cleared his check in.

They saw a recording booth, which made their hearts jump for joy on the inside. "Dogs, this is a recording booth. And this is now your life-line until the tour is over." Gustavo stated. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kendall questioned.

"The record company thinks that you boys are becoming too dependent on them for writing your songs, so they have decided that for your third album you are going to write every single song on it. You will design the cover, you will manage or have a say in everything that goes into making it. So jump for joy because you will never get to do this again!" Gustavo yelled.

"Really, we get to make our own songs. Sweet I cannot thank you enough for this!" Kendall said. Kendall had always to record his own songs in an actual studio and this would be his first chance to do, so he was super excited for it.

"So we get to write our own songs? Ok guys I need a solo in at least for six of the songs. And then I need two songs where it is just me…" James was cut off with, "Pretty boy it's our album not yours." Carlos said back.

"Okay, okay I'll let you guys have your moments too." James said jokingly back knowing that he can get carried away at times. "Okay so you boys can have the rest of the day off because we have to get on the road now and our stop is in Northern California so just chill for now." Kelly said.

"Thanks." They all said as the two groups went their separate ways.

"Wow, I can't believe that the third album is all on us now. This is going to be so awesome" Kendall said the excitement never leaving his body. "I think we should play around with the sound system to get a hang of it because Gustavo is not going to help us." Carlos suggested. "Alright then let's get to work." Kendall stated.

The boys fooled around with the equipment for a few hours and discovered all the tricks that would be necessary for making their own songs. Logan soon became ill for a reason that was not known to him at the moment, but I'm sure that you people can decipher why he is feeling this way.

The boys decided to call it a night because they were just tired of having to do everything in the studio for that day. Kendall really wanted to keep going, but they had to remind him that he could not keep going forever. The boys all went to the bunks that they taken earlier in the day and Logan began to examine his aliments.

He had a massive headache, his ribs were absolutely killing him, his stomach was hurting to no end, his legs felt wobbly, his arms were throbbing, and his back made him feel like he was 60 years older. Needless to say Logan was hurting all over his body and honestly felt like he was going to die.

He started whimpering and Kendall heard him so he got up from his side of the make-shift beds and pulled back to see what was coming Logan's space. Kendall saw Logan is what looked like a great deal of pain and decided to whisper to him, "Hey what's wrong?" Logan turned over to see what had asked him that question and he saw Kendall staring at him.

"Everything hurts." Logan murmured. Kendall picked Logan up and took him to the front of the tour bus where the lounge area was and sat him down. Kendall comforted him for a little while until he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Why does everything hurt? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you?" Kendall asked a million questions, but Logan only said, "I don't know, but it will go away soon I bet." "Alright, but I'm staying with you." Kendall stated.

"Fine." Logan replied weakly.

Kendall made sure Logan was comfortable and then he fell back asleep. Logan thought to himself, "Tyrone said there would be side affects, so I guess this is it. I just hope that it turns out to be worth it because this will be one hell on Earth if it doesn't." Logan then drifted off into a restless sleep for a little while, and in the morning he would find a Big Time Surprise.

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my wonderful readers who keep reading this story it makes my day every time I see a review, a hit, or a favorite. This chapter was really fun to write and I have a question for you guys. If you guys could create one Big Time Rush TV episode what would it be and why? Just an interesting question for you guys. Thank you for reading and please review if you feel up to it!**


	13. Fade to Black

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Alone we can do little. Together we can do great things." Helen Keller.**

**Author's Note: Almost at 25 reviews thank you for all the support! A new song for you guys to check out is "Uprising" by Muse. It is great and you guys would really like it if you guys are into Alternative Rock. Read on my companions!**

Logan had a pretty restful sleep; Kendall really helped to lessen the pain that he was feeling the previous day. He then woke up and carefully removed himself the room in order to insure that Kendall slept until he was ready to get up. Logan then stumbled into the small bathroom that Gustavo had given them on the tour bus and he began to go to the bathroom except something felt different.

He felt heavier all of a sudden as if he had gained weight over night; Logan looked in the mirror and noticed that he had changed in appearance. It was not total change in appearance, but it was enough to get his attention. Logan was slightly more muscular than before; he had thicker arms that made it seem like he was athletic, but not like a bodybuilder.

He chest was a little bulkier enough to make his shirt puff out a tiny bit more. His abs were not completely visible, but then were defined enough to see traces of them. In total Logan was slightly more muscular than before and enough to see small changes if you really looked close enough for them. Logan was excited this meant that the pills were working!

Tyrone, the person who gave Logan the pills, said that the pills worked in a few stages whatever that meant. So this must be the first stage Logan wondered. He was happy that his process had begun, but he wanted more in the end so he popped a few more pills and proceeded to take a shower.

By the time he had finished James was up and Carlos was getting ready for the day. Kendall was still asleep and no one really wanted to wake him up yet so they just let him stay that way. Logan threw on some clothes and prepared to meet the hell storm that was Gustavo.

Whenever they had a concert Gustavo went into a whole new level of bitchy he would just go off on the smallest of things like a shoe lace being untied which could lead to the stage collapsing. They all met Gustavo and by that point Kendall had already woken up and was ready.

"Dogs, this a very important concert because not only it is the first concert in the tour, but there will be very important people at this concert tonight. Some of those people include the Board of Directors, which Griffin is on, various music critics that will kill your careers if you screw up tonight, and some VIP's in the music industry. "Gustavo stated.

"And who would those people be?" James asked. "Elton John, Snoop Dog, and many others will be there to judge your performance because they see you as a potential rising band in the industry and they might want to buy in." Gustavo replied.

"Gustavo, I think you have put enough pressure on them. Boys, just go out there and have fun like you always do at your concerts because that is what they are looking for. Not some robot boy band that does everything they are told!" Kelly says directing it towards Gustavo.

"What? They should always listen to me." Gustavo said back.

They all rolled their eyes and Kendall said, "Gustavo we won't disappoint you. We never have." Gustavo knew that there would just be more arguments if they continued with this routine so he just gave up and said, "Look I know you boys want this just as much as I do, so go and prove it to yourselves and the rest of us that you guys can always dominate this industry, so just go do it!" The boys all wanted the same thing that they had when this band started.

A chance for James to be famous, that's the reason why Kendall left Minnesota with all of them way back when. And this was the opportunity that they had been waiting for so they were ready to take it. Logan was really nervous about the concert because he always panicked when he was under pressure and that at least he was afraid of it being the downfall of their careers.

And that was what Logan feared would be the end of their friendship, especially with James because he wanted this so badly and who knows what he would do to him if he screwed this up. The show was only in two hours so the boys had to be on the stage now for a sound check.

The guys left the tour bus for the sound check and Logan felt like he was going to throw up from the amount of pressure that he was putting himself through. James and the others knew that something would be up with Logan after Gustavo told them how much was riding on this one performance.

The sound check went alright and soon the boys could see that the stadium was filling up with all the fans they had over the area. They could see all the VIP's as Gustavo called them in a press box and Logan was sweating just looking at them. He knew that so much was riding on this one performance and he knew that if he continued to feel this way that he would screw up, so he tried to stop feeling that way.

However, it was not so easy because he could not stop the immense pressure being put on him.

"Guys the concert is going to start in 5." One of the sound guys said.

The boys nodded and Kendall gathered them around. "You guys ready to do this?" Kendall asked.

James and Carlos looked like they were ready to conquer the world, but Logan looked like he had just wet the bed. Kendall stare at him and asked, "Logan, are you sure you want to do this?" Logan looked up and gazed into his friend's green eyes and nodded quickly and forced a smile.

Kendall looked convinced and then they took the stage.

Logan rushed out with them and tried to push all the feelings away that he had been feeling before. He went out and owned the night; the boys were partying on the stage and getting the crowd on their feet and screaming for the entire show.

The VIP's were equally impressed by their performance and gave their compliments to the board members after the concert was over.

The guys were all so excited and even Gustavo had to refrain from yelling at them because they had exceeded everything that he wanted them to do. "Woo hoo! You boys did such a good job!" Kelly said loudly.

"I was pretty impressed out there, but you could have been better at certain parts." Gustavo stated. "Oh be quiet you." Kelly replied.

The boys jumped for joy and began to celebrate their outstanding performance and Logan moved towards Carlos, but then the world went black…

**Author's Note: Did anyone see that coming this early? I think not! I was thinking that I wanted to excite you guys a little bit and this was the time to do it; when you weren't expecting it. What will happen to Logan? You guys have to keep reading to find out. Please be sure to review or message me with your ideas!**


	14. The Truth about the Accident

T**he Wrong Kind of Glory Part 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Beware the barrenness of a busy life." Socrates**

**Author's Note" Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! So close to 30 reviews that is just epic! A new song for you guys to check out is "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King. It is a really sweet song from one of my favorites of happy music. On with the story!**

Carlos moved towards Logan in order to try catch him and he just barely caught him before he collapsed into his arms. The guys were absolutely speechless when Logan collapsed because he seemed to be doing so well with them on stage. It must have been something else that caused the black out. Kelly put her thinking cap on and called 911 faster than a jackrabbit.

They told her that they would be on their way. Kelly told the guys, "They are coming now. Try to keep things from getting worst." "I don't think things could get much worst right now." James said back trying to stay calm with Logan. "He could be dead." Gustavo wondered. They all shot him a deathly glare and he knew not to speak his mind anymore. The ambulance arrived very quickly and Logan was loaded in. "Can we come with you guys?" Kendall asked one of the attendants.

"Sorry boys you'll have to ride in a separate car, but you can follow us." The man replied. The guys understand because with all the accidents they had had over the years they knew how the ambulance protocol works. The guys rushed to the tour bus with Gustavo and Kelly and they drove to the hospital following the ambulance the entire time.

Logan was rushed into the E.R. for the doctors to determine what was wrong with him. They ran some tests and came back with the results very quickly. The guys arrived at the hospital shortly after the tests had been done and they sat down ready for the doctors to come tell what Logan's condition was.

Logan had just woken up from his black out and he was startled for good reason when he found himself in the hospital. "Why am I here?" Logan asked himself. A nurse saw that he had woken up and went over to him to make sure that he was okay. "Sweetie, are you okay?" The nurse asked. "Why am I here?" Logan asked her.

The nurse reached for his chart and read, "Suffered from a black out and possible other effects from the black out." Logan was now really worried that his plans had been discovered. He was in the hospital and they could have found out that he had been using illegal pills in his system, so he was in major panic mode.

"Calm down, maybe they did not discover what you're doing. Don't show any unusual signs because the guys will pick up on it and ask you why." Logan told himself. "Thank you for telling me." Logan said kindly to the nurse. "You're welcome." She replied as she went off to do other things.

A doctor came out to the boys and they instantly perked up and tried to look like they weren't going to kill the man in order to get the information that they needed on Logan. "Are you here to see Logan Mitchell?" He asked.

"Yes, what is his condition?" Kelly asked.

"Well, he did black out and he seemed to be responding well when I finished conducting the exam on him. He was still out though, but he might have woken up by this point." The doctor stated.

"So what's wrong with him?" Carlos asked.

"He blacked out from lack of water before that concert you boys had. He must have been under some stress too because the test came back positive for being stressed out." The doctor answered.

"You have tests for that?" Kendall asked.

"You bet we do." The doctor said back.

"So is he okay?" James asked once more.

"Yes, just make sure that you boys make sure he gets water before he goes on concerts next time." The doctor warned.

"We'll make sure to do that. Can we see him now?" Kelly asked.

"Yes you may." The doctor said as he gave them the room number and they all rushed off to see what they were to do about Logan.

They hurried into Logan's room and spooked him. "Ah!" Logan stated aloud as five people came scrambling into his room. "Are you okay?" James asked first.

Logan told himself once more that he might have not been discovered and answered with, "Yeah." "Good, we thought that it was going to be something serious after you passed out, but it turns out that you were just lacking water according to the doctor guy." James said.

Logan breathed a sign of relief because he thought that the doctors would have discovered the illegal drugs making their way through his system.

He thought that if he were discovered then he would have a lot of explaining to do since he was after all doing illegal things and putting them inside his body of all places. The guys would be all over his ass and Logan could not have that because not only would it be the worst thing to have his friends think of him as even more of a failure, but it would be a total waste of his time on this project.

Logan was glad that they did not discover his secret, but he knew now that he would have to be much more careful than he was before because if it was discovered than he would never have another chance to be a total success again.

Later that day Logan was released from the hospital and the guys were over him making him feel like he was a child. They just wanted to make sure that Logan was okay, but all's he wanted was to be was alone so that he could have a chance to take his pills.

"Logan, are you sure that you don't need anything?" Kendall asked once again.

"No Kendall, I do not anything and the rest of you guys including you Kendall can lay off for a little while I don't need you guys all over me right now." Logan told them sternly.

The guys backed off because they knew they would rather not get Logan angry after he just got out of the hospital.

Logan went to his room popped some pills and took a nap because he was just out of it after dealing with them for the last few hours.

**Author's Note: No drama in this chapter! I thought that you guys needed a break from the three straight chapters of constant change. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway! Please review or message me with your thoughts son the chapter. A new song for you guys to check is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain who is very good. Hope you guys have a good day!**


	15. New Face, New Body

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "I believe much trouble would be solved if we opened our hearts more." Chief Joseph**

**Author's Note: This is the 15th chapter of the story and I am very excited for it. I hope you guys are all really proud of yourselves because this story now has over 30 reviews and I am just amazed that it got this far. Thank you to all who helped me with this goal that I set for myself and I hope to continue this story to as long as it can go.**

Logan Mitchell slept for 20 hours that day and did not know the extent of his sleep until he woke up 20 hours later.

"Guys, how long has Logan been sleeping?" James asked. "It's been like all day and last night too." Carlos replied.

"Well, maybe we should wake him up now, it's been a long time and he might not be okay anymore." James suggested.

"No guys we should leave him alone he just got back from the hospital and he needs his rest." Kendall said back.

"But Kendall he might not be okay anymore, I mean who sleeps for 20 hours straight?" James asked.

"Well you did that one time you wanted to get your beauty rest for the male model pageant you entered." Kendall stated.

"It was not a beauty pageant. It was a deep observation of the beauty that is James Diamond." James said.

"Whatever you say, but the point is that he will get up eventually, we just have to let him be comfortable for now." Kendall said.

"But it's been so long and I didn't want to just sit here when we actually get some rare time off for once. Let's go something." Carlos complained.

"But what if Logan needs us or something we can't just leave him here." James said back.

Kendall thought about this for a moment and decided that they could do something, " James, Logan is smart I think he can handle being by himself for a few hours while we go do something."

"Alright, so what do you want to do Carlos?" James asked. Carlos got very excited and said, "I want to go to the carnival that is downtown today!" The guys still never got over how child like Carlos was when he was 18 years old.

They got their things and went out the door to the carnival that Carlos wanted to so desperately go to.

This is when Logan began to stir.

Logan let out a groan and stretched his tired arms out. He then allowed his vision to come to him and got up to go out of the room.

He trudged through the apartment looking for any signs of life and heard a noise coming from Katie's room. He decided to check it out since she was his sister after all.

Logan carefully opened the door and peered in to she Katie talking on a Skype message board talking to what seemed her business partners throughout the world. Katie heard Logan come in and knew that it had to be him since she heard the other three leave.

"Hold on Mr. Chen I have to deal with this for a second, we'll get back to discussing the foreplay on how the European market will be affected the cattle industry in India after this." And with that Katie turned around to face Logan and got more than she bargained for. "Holy…" Katie said as she trailed off and caught a glimpse of what was now Logan Mitchell.

"What?" Logan questioned at Katie's reaction to him.

"You might want to look at yourself." Katie stated. She grabbed a mirror quickly and threw it to Logan who looked at himself in the mirror to see what the big problem was with Katie's reaction.

Logan did not see the normal him anymore; he saw another totally different person. His previously newly acquired athletics physique was changed into something even more impressive.

He now was bigger than James muscle wise and was pretty shocked by his appearance in this new style of body. In fact his shirt was not even completely on anymore because he was too large to fit into it.

"Logan, what the hell happened?" Katie asked.

Logan did not really know how to answer her, but he knew that she was smart and that she would either ask more questions or just tell the people that really did not need to know.

"Katie, I do know why this happened, but I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone okay?" Logan asked.

"I promise, now just tell me how you got to the Hulk stage." Katie stated.

"Well, about two weeks ago I went to the shady part of L.A. because I was upset that James had kissed Camille right in front of me. When I was there I picked up something that is illegal, drugs, illegal drugs that are in pill form that made me end of like this." Logan stated.

"You're on drugs!" Katie stated back to him.

"It's not like that. They are just to help me get to a better place in my life, which I really need right now." Logan said back.

"I didn't think you had it in you to do drugs Logan, but I must say I am impressed with all the work that you put into this. Do you think that maybe I could use this?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to use this?" Logan questioned.

"Not like that. I want to get into the drug business it is making billions across this screwed up country and I want to be a part of the action." Katie said.

"Katie, you cannot be a part of the drug business. That could get you in jail." Logan said to her.

"Well then maybe I should tell certain authorities that you are using these said drugs and that will happen unless you tell me where you go these." Katie said like the iron clad businesswoman to be she was.

"She wants to get into this dangerous business and I can't let her, but if I don't then my cover is blown." Logan thought to himself. "What do I do?" He asked himself again.

"This offer expires in 3 seconds. 3…2…1…" Katie is stopped by, "Yes I let you into this 'business' you want just don't tell anyone okay?" Logan pleaded.

"Deal, but I have to ask you one thing before this deal if final." Katie said.

"And what would that be?' Logan asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why did you want to do these drugs anyway?" Katie questioned.

Logan sighed knowing that he had to tell her his real intentions. "You see for a long time I have been putting myself down because I can always get it in the head, but not in the body if you know what I mean? I'm smart, but what does that mean if someone bigger and stronger is just going to take it from me. That is the main reason why I decided to take these drugs." Logan said.

"I thought you were satisfied with your body after you lost all that weight?" Katie asked.

"I was for a little while, but then I realized now instead being on the bottom rung of the ladder I was on middle rung. Still better than the bottom, but not the top." Logan said.

"Well you always were the internal beat yourself up type." Katie said back. "What do you mean?" Logan asked in return.

"You always take everything way harder than it has to be. I'll give you an example; after you were destroyed by that girl in the Math Bowl four years ago it took you a week of moping to even look human again, and it took Kendall two weeks for you to be normal again." Katie said.

Logan reflected back on the past of how he had failed himself with that Math Bowl, "If I would have won that, then I would have gotten the scholarship to Cornell."

"Exactly you don't move on, and that is your main flaw." Katie said pretty up-front. "Well then what's yours?" Logan asked in return.

"I don't know maybe the fact that I am too hard in negotiations sometimes and lose the deal entirely, but unlike you I don't stay on that one defeat I just move on because in capitalism someone else will get you if stay behind for too long." Katie stated.

"And you don't care that your brother is doing an illegal steroid?" Logan questioned.

Katie sighed this time and said, "I gave up trying to bend you idiots to my will years ago, so you can do whatever you want with yourself. If you feel as though putting on some stupid muscles will impress everyone, then you are dead wrong." Katie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Logan questioned back.

"That no matter what you do it will not make anyone like you more unless you change everything about yourself." Katie stated.

"So you're suggesting that I change everything about myself in order to impress everyone else." Logan said back.

"It'll work for a while." Katie replied. "Well then what should I do to start this new chapter in my life." Logan stated.

"Ten bucks." Katie stated back.

Logan coughed up the money to save an argument and Katie began to speak, "First of all stop wearing those stupid geeky sweater vests you always wore when you were skinny. They are just plain ugly as shit and they won't exactly fit you anytime soon." Katie said harshly.

"Hey, you said that you liked those sweater vests." Logan whined back.

"Sorry, I just got out of the fashion business and I still am having nightmares of what Chloe was designing." Katie said as she rubbed her temples.

"That crazy chick that designed bathrobes for hippos." Logan stated.

"Yep, just fired her last week, that was the best decision of the week." Katie said.

"Okay, back to what we were on before?" Logan asked. "Ah yes how to change yourself…"

**Author's Note: This was a long chapter! Okay guys so I have to tell you something, school is coming up for me and I will be really busy when that gets into to full swing, so I will try my best to update, but please know that it will hard for me to do so. But on a lighter note I had a great time writing that chapter, I thought I would portray Katie as darker than usual, I think she fits into that character much better than the helpless 10 year old. Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review or message me with your thoughts!**


	16. Confidence

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Failure is not fatal, but failure to change is fatal." John Wooden**

**Author's Note: Hi, just another normal author's note here. Just read the chapter and review at the end if you feel like you're up to it.**

"Well, first of all you will have to change the way you do everything. The way you act around people, the way you treat people, how you take things from people, and so on." Katie stated.

"What is the first step?" Logan questioned.

"Telling yourself that you are absolutely the best thing in the world. Like James does for instance; James can get away with anything around you guys because he acts that way, you have to act the same way except take out the part when he stops." Katie told him.

"Like being a total douche." Logan said back.

"Not quite, you just have to do enough to make everyone want to be like you and then you will be on top." Katie said.

"Can you help me with this?" Logan asked.

Katie looked into his eyes deeply and saw that this was what he truly wanted and then she gave in, "Fine, I'll do it, but you have to do what I say." Katie said sternly.

"Got it." Logan replied.

"Now, we have to get your mind working the way it has to." Katie stated.

"I thought that came with the swagger and stuff." Logan said.

"It's not swagger Logan, that's for white people who don't know what to do with themselves." Katie stated.

"Oh." Logan responded with.

"Now, we have to access you body for all that it's worth." Katie said.

"Ah, what does that mean?" Logan asked.

"It means that you are going to have to have to show off." Katie said.

"Like how?" Logan questioned.

"Come here." Katie commanded.

Logan followed her into the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Logan questioned.

"Hop up on the scale." Katie told him.

Logan was not exactly pleased by what he heard because he had always been afraid of the scale because it deemed him as a number not a person.

"Just get on." Katie said. Logan got on quickly, but noticed that the number was not showing up,

"What's wrong with it?" Logan asked.

"This scale uses a timer to start the weight count, so that people can accurately weigh themselves." Katie said.

"Oh, where did you get?" Logan asked.

"Japan, it's a prototype." Katie said back.

"Now, take off your shirt." Katie said simply.

Let's assume Logan has a sweater vest on okay! "Why?" Logan asked.

"So that we can exactly how much you weigh as of now." Katie said back.

"It's just a piece of clothing it won't affect the number that much." Logan said back.

"Logan, this is exactly what I mean when I say you're not confident enough. You need to be confident in your body if you want everyone else to be." Katie stated.

Logan sighed and knew that she had a point, "Okay." Logan said as he removed the sweater vest.

"Now the pants." Katie said. "Oh come on!" Logan exclaimed. "Just do it." Katie said.

Logan then removed his pants so that he was now in his very tight boxer shorts.

"Now are you happy?" Logan asked.

"Logan, you I don't care about any of this right?" Katie questioned.

"Yes you do that's why did it." Logan said back.

"You still have that brain." Katie said as she smiled. "I hope I do." Logan said back chuckling.

"Now I'll set the timer and we'll be off to the races." Katie said as set the timer.

It beeped for a few moments and then the number was displayed, 208. "Logan, you weight exactly 208 lbs." Katie stated.

Logan was slightly taken aback by that statement because he was never that big even when he was fatter.

"Now do you see how strong your body is?" Katie said.

"Yeah, but what does mean in the grand sense of time?" Logan asked in return.

Katie sighed in frustration because Logan was still not getting it.

"I did this so that you could build some confidence in yourself Logan." Katie stated.

Confidence, that word always meant so little to Logan and yet so much at the same time because he used to think that he was confident in himself with his friends, but he soon realized the flaw to that thought.

Then, Logan thought that he was so unworthy attention that it did not even deserve to be with him.

Certainly Logan has been through his trials following his changing pace of thoughts.

"Have you ever really been confident in yourself?" Katie asked Logan.

"Yeah, I was once, but then everything changed when we all went into middle school and the bullying started. I just lost everything that I had built up over the years and in those 3 years I lost a part of myself that cannot ever be found again." Logan said revealing parts of his soul.

"Have you told any of the guys about this stuff?" Katie asked again.

Katie was not the type that really cared about anyone else's feelings because she really did not think much of them.

If something bad happened to you then you should deal with it yourself rather than having other people do it for you.

It had always been her philosophy, but after seeing how hurt Logan had been by all of this she decided that she would do whatever he wanted to get himself to a better place and if he thought this was the way to do it then that would be the way that she would help him do it.

"Alright, enough with the sentimental talk we need to get you the right clothes now." Katie said.

"Do we have to go shopping? We both hate it and I think we could do it all online or something?" Logan questioned.

"No, I want to see everything and we need to get this stuff fast so that the guys don't get surprised when they see the new you. And we also need to go over how you are supposed to act from now on." Katie said.

"Okay I guess we have to go. So how do you think the guys will react to all of this?" Logan asked.

"To be honest I really don't know because they could all have different reactions." Katie said back.

"I wonder how Kendall will react to this." Logan said nervously.

"I'm sure that he will be annoyed at first, but knowing him after the first rage or so he will just go with it and be bitter for a few days, but if you are really serious about this then you will be able to get over him being angry at you." Katie said.

"Yeah but, I hate Kendall being angry at me because he is really scary when he's like that." Logan told truthfully.

"Okay look, you have to stop worrying about how the guys will react to all of this because you're going to have to become something that you are not right now." Katie said.

"And what would that be?" Logan asked.

"A jerk to everyone you know." Katie replied.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter and the story so far I hope to keep the reviews rolling in and the chapters coming along. Please review with your thoughts on the chapter if you feel as those that it is necessary. A song for you guys to check out is "London Calling" by the Clash, which is one of Logan's favorite bands. Review with your thoughts on that song if want as well. Kendall's reaction will be in the next chapter, so I hope you all keep reading for that. **


	17. Logan's Doom

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Music is my religion." Jimi Hendrix**

**Author's Note: This chapter will be about how Katie prepares Logan to be a total jerk to everyone he knows. We all know that this is going to be interesting.**

Katie and Logan drove to the mall to get Logan some new clothes because he really needed some new ones after he kind of busted out of the old ones. For the mean time he "borrowed" one of James's shirts, he wouldn't mind, but if they borrowed any of his beauty products he would flip shit and go on a rampage to try to find it.

The last time that happened Carlos was in the morgue metaphorically with James for an entire month. So Logan knew better than to take things from James that would land him in the dead zone for a long time.

"Okay, so what stores do we have to go to get this new clothing stuff?" Logan asked Katie. "We're going to American Eagle." Katie stated. "Why there?" Logan asked. "Because that's where everyone goes when they don't want to feel like a total douche." Katie answered. "But I thought you wanted me to be a total douche?" Logan questioned again.

"Exactly that's why we're going to American Eagle because that's where all the douches who don't think their douches go." Katie said back. "Oh, it still doesn't make sense to me." Logan said.

"It's not supposed to, now shut up and get in there." Katie stated as they rushed into the store. The usual people were in there and they were just as bad as the kids in the Hot Topic store. Logan and Katie made there way of to the first section which was tees.

Katie decided to give things to Logan and he would try them on, so she handed Logan 10 shirts to try on. Logan was not used to these weird pieces of clothing because he always something that was what he wanted to wear not something that others thought was cool.

Logan tried on a few shirts and they seemed to fit well enough for Katie's liking. "So why did you choose those shirts?" Logan asked. "What is this? 20 questions day." Katie shot back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know how I am supposed to act this way since I have no formal training in this and I thought that by you explaining it to me it would me understand it better." Logan stated.

Katie realized that Logan was right and that she would need to explain this all to him and since she didn't want to do it later she decided to do it now.

"Okay so the purpose of the shirts is to try to get you to stand out if you know what I mean? We need you to show off a little more, well actually a lot more. Try to stick out your chest more, but not so much that you look like a total dick, we want to go for extremely confident, but not pushing it that far. Also, we are going to make sure that the shirts are tight; we need to show you off as much as we can get without making you go prancing through the forest like a cave child. Get it." Katie said.

Logan nodded quickly making all the mental notes that were necessary for the transformation of mind and body. "Alright now unto the pants!" Katie said triumphantly as they marched to the racks of various panting material.

Logan squeezed into various pants, but there was one problem his nether regions were being pressed against a bit too much and Katie could see it by the look on his face. "Okay I think you've suffered enough, we'll get the same pants that work but in the next size up." Katie said as Logan politely smiled signaling his thanks for saving him in the future.

"Okay so now the point of the pants is to have the sex appeal that everyone in this town has to have." Katie said. "Katie, where did you learn that?" Logan asked sternly. "Look around." Katie instructed.

Logan saw a guy with his pants way down and a girl with his shorts way too far up, along with several other pictures of models that had sex appeal written all over of them, most of them literally did, which was the scary thing about Hollywood. "You're going to have to sell your body to the machine, but the reward will be what you always wanted, no?" Katie asked.

"You're right, it may be tough at first, but it will be worth in the end." Logan stated as to be sure of his own intentions.

"I sure hope so." Katie said silently.

They got some sunglasses, ties, shoes with swagger written all over them, and many more other items of apparel that would make Logan the must fly kid at the Palm Woods, the only problem was how would everyone else deal with it. On the way back Katie began the lecture Logan on how he would act to everyone now from the guys to their mom to Camille. Everyone had to be acknowledged differently so they went over how everyone was to be addressed.

"You can talk to mom the same way you always do, but make your voice sound more street than before. Like you're trying to be gangster or something. Now with the guys you have to still credit them as your posse, but you have to make sure they know that you are the main one in charge.

And try not to break character at all because with time you become this character that you are trying to portray now. Like Camille when she goes into that crazy theatre mode or something, but just with this character all right. Also, try to make sure that you give everyone different nicknames that simple but stick with based on physical appearances like red for gingers." Katie stated.

"But couldn't some of those be mean to them?" Logan questioned.

"That's the point, some of them have to be mean and some have to be good, don't you get this logic?" Katie asked.

"Not really it is just so off from my normal nature that I'm having a tough time adjusting to it." Logan said back.

"Well you better get adjusted quick because once everyone sees you like this then things are going to change very quickly. And if you're not ready then your little dream is going to be crushed faster than Kendall trying figure skating." Katie stated.

Logan gulped at the analogy that Katie used because it was quite extreme, but if he didn't get it right the first time then bad things were going to happen to him. And the last thing Logan wanted was to have is plan be derailed, so he would just have to do everything that Katie tells him and hope for the best. "Well I guess I have no choice then." Logan said.

"You really don't, but good luck anyway you're going to need it and when Kendall and the others find out try to be nice about it at first the last thing I need is fighting going on between you all." Katie stated as she got out of the car. "Thanks, I'll try to be easy with Kendall when this all comes out and into play, buy I have to say one thing before you go." Logan says. "And what would that be?" Katie asked.

"Thanks for helping me with this and not telling anyone about it. No one really does this stuff for me, so it is a first." Logan states. "You're welcome." Katie replied.

Logan wanted to do more than just thank her with words because she had really helped him through a tough period in his plan and she would have to be rewarded for it later, but she still deserved it never the less. Logan extended his hand out and Katie shook it as a sign of good will. Even though the two had been brother and sister for a long time now they had never really gotten used to each other being in physical contact, so a handshake was really the best for them. Katie ran away to not cause any attention to be drawn to her and Logan.

Afterwards, Logan loaded the stuff onto his mighty shoulders and used the secret entrance to get into the Palm Woods. He arrived at the other secret entrance into their apartment, which was used for paparazzi escapes if necessary. Logan noticed that no one was inside, so he carefully loaded the stuff into the closets of his room and got his first new outfit on. And it was quite a special one indeed; Logan chose a stylish look that fitted his new demeanor.

His shirt was all black and it showed off the muscles everywhere in that area, the pants were a light brown that were a little low to show that he knew what was in style, but just high enough so that he didn't look like a rapper. Logan also picked out a set of shoes that were Nike and all black with a touch of red on the sides, he also wore some attachable earrings that were fake crystals. Katie really went to town on getting him everything he needed.

Then Logan heard the door slam and he knew that now he would have to face his brother and his best friends with this new him. Logan breathed in and out in order to calm himself down, yet he was still scared out of his mind that his brother and his best friends were about to find out. that he had taken drugs and that he would be a total new person. Logan did not really know if he could go through with this.

However, Logan remembered everything that he had said to himself about this moment and more importantly everything that Katie did to try to help him. So Logan decided to man up and face this challenge head on. Logan walked out of the door with confidence and with great, long strides moved closer towards the sound that was coming from the kitchen area.

His certain doom awaited him, but with courage flowing through him Logan faced them like they were just another obstacle. Kendall turned, first, then James, and finally Carlos and their eyes never hit the floor...

**Author's Note: So there is Kendall's first look at him, which is still his reaction to say the least. I got you guys with that one, I worked on this chapter forever because I didn't know how to fill the text with accurate stuff about what Katie would do with Logan. Was that part off topic, or did it actually help the story progress? Please review and tell me...**


	18. Agreed

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." Lewis Carroll**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well. Please review and read on.**

Kendall, James, and Carlos could not believe what they were witnessing in front of them. Logan looked so different than before in fact he almost looked ridiculous in their eyes. James was the first one to react with laughter.

James burst out laughing at Logan's get up because he looked like a total douche, which was so unlike the Logan that they knew. Logan was surprised that James was laughing at him because it was not what he expected them to do as the first thing, but it was James after all.

Logan found Kendall's eyes soon afterwards and gazed into them to see what Kendall had made of all this and he could not find anything. Kendall tried to open his mouth to say something, anything that could make this out, but the words could just not come out.

Carlos was the first to actually speak, "Logan, what the heck is this?" He asked.

Logan wanted his first reply to be believable in the new persona that he wanted to establish. "This right here in the new me. And ya'll better like it." Logan stated in his street accent that he had been trying to work on.

James burst out laughing even harder than before because this was after all the most entertainment that he was getting all day, so he decided to live it up. Carlos replied with, "Logan, is this so type of phase or something because this is not like you. And James stop laughing." James tried his best to calm down from this sudden display of humor.

"This ain't no phase dog, this is the real me. Who I always wanted to be!" Logan said trying to rhyme his sentences. "Did you lose a bet?" Kendall finally asked.

Logan was kind of surprised that those were the first words out of his mouth, but he had to play along, "What kind of fool makes bets? I ain't no fool. And even if I did make a bet you know I wouldn't be that kind of tool." The rhyming was starting to get really annoying with Kendall and Carlos, but James still couldn't get enough of it.

"Would you knock of the rhyming and actually talk to us?" Kendall asked starting to let his anger show through. "Chill out home boy. No need to bust a gasket, while I be bust out the cash-a." Logan said back.

The veins were starting to form on Kendall's head because one he did not like rap one bit and two he hated when Logan tried to change stuff about himself and this was a monumental change. Carlos saw that Kendal was getting angry so he decided to make an executive decision and get them the hell out of there before something bad happened.

Carlos knew that Kendall would never put his hands on Logan in a harmful way, but he would sure as hell scream at him if the situation was that bad. A worried Carlos, a pissed as hell Kendall, and a humorous James were now in the corridor of their hallway and Carlos had to get their shit together before something terrible happened.

"Okay, James, seriously shut the hell up or I will give you a smack in the jaw." Carlos said sternly.

James started to stop laughing and realized that Carlos was seriously distressed. "Kendall, if you don't control that anger of yours something bad is going to happen and I know that you don't want it to get any worse than it already is." Carlos said firmly staring Kendall right in the eye.

Kendall saw that Carlos meant what he was saying and tried to calm himself down. Carlos waited a few minutes for James and Kendall to control themselves and then he began to speak, "So guys, what the hell is up with Logan?" James shook his head because he honestly had no idea what the guys were supposed to do about it.

Kendall then spoke with, "I don't really know why he's doing this, but I want to put a stop to it before it gets any worse." Kendall stated. The guys all agreed on that, Logan had to be told that he had to knock this little act off before it got out of hand. "Did you guys see him? He was huge, how the hell did that happen. It seemed like it happened overnight." James said.

"Yeah, I don't like this at all. There is something really bad going on here and we have to find out what's going on." Kendall commented.

"Agreed, but what the hell are we supposed to do? Logan's not going to talk to us without that damn accent of his and I doubt he will tell us the truth if we get him tied up or something." James stated.

"Guys, I going to go out on a limp here and say what if we just watch him for now and see how he takes this whole thing. Maybe Logan hasn't planned this all out and if we get him to slip up or something then he will crack." Carlos said.

"Carlos, we can't just let him stay like this. What if he doesn't stop this act and things get worse?" James questioned.

"Hold on I think Carlos has a point what if we just let him screw up and then we can come in and call him out in it. It's Logan he'll just panic under the pressure." Kendall said.

The guys all agreed with this and moved on down the hallway to try to think of what to do in order to get Logan to screw up funny thing was Logan was listening the entire time. Logan had his ear pressed against the door and was listening to their conversation.

He was pretty hurt when Kendall that he'll just panic under the pressure, it was so like him to do that. Kendall always told him that he panicked under pressure; Logan never said that he should stop so he couldn't really blame Kendall for saying it, but it still hurt him that Kendall had said that.

Yet it was still important because it fueled a desire in Logan to prove Kendall, James, and Carlos wrong that he could change himself and get out of what he thought as an empty shell of his former self. However, that old shell was his true self the one that has always been there.

"So how are we supposed to catch Logan out of character so to speak?" James asked.

"We can't really force him out unless we get him really angry, which might cause us a scene since he is very strong now." James stated.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt Logan would hit any of us." Carlos said back.

"Well, since this new act can any way I would not put it out of him to do anything extreme in this case." Kendall answered back to Carlos. "How bad could it really get?" Carlos retorted.

"I've never seen him get like this before. I just have a really bad feeling about this one guys." Kendall stated.

"Well, we all do, but we can't let that cloud our judgment. We all have to try to get Logan back to the way he was before." James said. "Agreed." Carlos said back intently.

"Agreed." Kendall said a little less soulfully.

**Author's Note: Big Time Decision aired last night and Kendall chose Jo. To be honest I was not really surprised, but I did expect it to be a little more dramatic, but you know it is children's television after all. Anyway, this chapter seemed dull to me, but I just could not get it right, so this is really the best I could sorry guys if you were disappointed. The next chapter will be more dramatic I promise.**


	19. Mean Streak

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "The human mind always makes progress, but it is a progress in spirals." Madame de Stael**

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter; maybe I was a little too hard on myself. I also hope that this chapter is as great I try to make it. Please enjoy the chapter and review if you feel as though it is necessary. I would enjoy it though because we are coming to the huge milestone of 50 reviews soon so why don't we get it a little closer.**

The guys all agreed that they had to change Logan some way, so the first decision they made was to try to get Logan to feel different by the way that Camille treated him, which they all knew would affect him some way.

So, they got Camille and talked her into it. "So you guys want me to treat Logan like this change is really bad?" Camille asked. "Yes, just try to be upfront about it and say that you hate him for changing." James said.

"Don't push it Diamond." Camille stated still showing resentment for his earlier incident with her. "Okay, just can you please do this? We really need Logan back to the way he was before." Carlos pleaded.

"Yeah sure, I'll do it." Camille stated as she went to go find him.

The guys told her that he had changed a lot, but they forgot to inform how exactly he had changed, so Camille really did not know what to do when she saw him. Camille found Logan by the pool just sitting on a chair basking himself in the Sun and acting cocky like it was the cool thing to do.

Camille was pretty stunned when she the way Logan dressed and the way his physical appearance had gone from scrawny nerdy look to muscular over-confident jock. It turned Camille on in a way, but she had to remember that she was there to change him for the better and that he needed to be changed.

Camille walked over to him and blocked the sunlight from him, which made Logan chuckle to himself. "Yo, why you blocking the Sun?" Logan asked.

"Logan, drop the act we need to talk now." Camille stated sternly.

Inside Logan was secretly dreading this because he was afraid of what Camille would say, so he had to keep working the charm. "Why don't we play nice? How you, boo, come over here and instead of one I can be like you." Logan said keeping up the rhyme gag.

"Nice rhyming, but that's what I was here for. You need to drop this act now before the guys start treating you differently. And God knows what will happen when Gustavo gets a hold of this." Camille stated.

She did have logic going for her, so Logan knew he had to get more aggressive in his approach to win her over. Logan stood up and planted a kiss right on Camille's lips, which was so unlike the old Logan.

Camille knew she had to stop this, but she just could not resist him anymore, so Camille kissed him back.

Logan knew he had won this, so he decided to have a little fun, he stepped back and took off his shirt to allow Camille to see what she had just won. Camille went wide-eyed as she saw how "in-shape" Logan was.

"Wow." She said simply.

"So you like, that's good." Logan stated as he put his shirt back on. "What no more?" Camille asked in a flirting tone.

"Later babe." Logan replied as he left the pool to go back to the apartment. Camille's heart was racing after Logan left, which surprised her because it never raced that fast when she was with him before.

So, it left her wanting more of him. The guys were watching from the window of their apartment and they were surprised to say the least when Logan pulled out his moves on Camille.

"I've got to say, that was pretty impressive." James said, which earned him a smack from Carlos.

"We aren't supposed to encourage him you know." Carlos stated.

"Yeah well, what are we supposed to do about this now. He just turned Camille on to the point that she couldn't control herself." Kendall said back.

"Just calm down, we will figure this out. Logan can't keep this up forever. I have a plan that will get him to crack." Carlos said deviously. Kendall and James were kind of surprised that Carlos could be this devious because normally he was the exact opposite, but they guessed that everyone had some of it in them.

The guys really did not know what else to say when Logan entered the apartment. He stared at them and just smiled as he walked off to somewhere else in their living space. "

Guys, should one of us talk to him. Maybe he will see how much we really care if one of goes up looking really upset or something?" James asked.

"That would be a good idea, if it weren't the second day that he pulled this little act. We have to wait and just see how this plays out." Carlos stated back.

James sighed, "Agreed." The boys went off to do their own thing as they all sulked because their plan had not worked. Logan went off to be by himself for the moment and think about what he had just done. "So, this is what I can do?" Logan questioned himself aloud as he knew that no one is in the house.

"I didn't really know I could just do that with Camille. That's so unlike me." Logan stated as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"No Logan, that isn't unlike you. It is the real you, this may have taken awhile to get to you, but this is you no matter what the others may say. Just keep true to yourself and none of this will ever go away." Logan said to himself.

"But what if…." Logan asked himself.

"No, if you think then you will get walked on, and if you get walked on then you will end up exactly like you were before." Logan answered himself. Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his newly styled hair, "This isn't the real me. And I shouldn't have taken advantage of Camille like that, maybe, I should ask Tyrone (the drug dealer that gave him the steroids for those who forgot) to give me the other pills that stop all of this from happening." Logan stated to himself.

"No, you can't do that now, you've only just begun." A voice inside his head said.

"What the hell?" Logan asked to no one in particular.

"This is the first time, you've heard me, no?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is the first time I've heard you." Logan said back in a confused tone.

"Then let the second time be a little more clear. I am your inner conscience and of you want to get even better than before, then you should listen to me." The voice said.

"And what if I don't?" Logan questioned.

"Your loss." The voice replied.

"Fine, I guess I have nothing to lose by listening to you, so what do you propose I do first." Logan stated. "First, go hook up with that girl you just made out with, then make her get bigger acting jobs so that you both can become a power couple." The voice said.

"Good idea, if I can get Camille and I to be a power couple, then I will be able to be even better than before. What else should I do?" Logan asked. "Go demand Gustavo to change the band's name to Logan and the Rush." The voice answered.

"Right." Logan replied. "And after that." Logan said, wanting more.

"Wait, we don't want to get to far ahead of ourselves." The voice replied. "Yes, I understand." Logan said back. Then Logan went off to find Camille.

Logan decided to prepare himself to get Camille to do whatever he wanted, so he wanted to put on a show. Logan unbuttoned his shirt so that it was open, but still on and he put in a tighter pair of jeans.

Logan walked down the halls and found Camille later doing nothing in particular. "Hey babe, what you up to?" Logan asked trying to act sexy.

"Nothing much, just reading this script." Camille stated. Logan took the script and ripped it in two in one mighty rip. "You should go for the bigger jobs, not these bottom-feeder roles." Logan stated.

"You have a point, I need to get my big break. I'll audition for that part on that huge blockbuster that's coming out next year." Camille replied.

"Go for it." Logan said has he kissed her cheek just long enough to make her want more. "Alright." Camille replied as she left to do that.

Logan was proud of that one, but now he had to move on to the next task. "Good work with that one, but now we have a harder task ahead of us." The voice stated.

"Understood." Logan replied.

Logan went off to Rocque Records and in the car he commented, "I need to get a better car." "All in due time." The voice replied.

Logan arrived at Rocque Records and wasted no time; he was already in the building.

Logan walked with power into Gustavo's wing of the building and found him working with yet another boy band hopeful.

Logan hated the fact that Gustavo worked with multiple bands at a time, it made him feel underappreciated all the time and he was ready for some payback.

Logan stormed into the studio that Gustavo was working in, and he stared him down like someone who really had something wrong with that other person.

Gustavo turned around and Logan was already in his face. His whispered into his ear, "I want more, you yelling sack of shit." Gustavo was pretty scared of Logan right now so he just simply nodded his head.

The band that was in there could not have even been more than 16 years old and Logan smirked when he thought back to how Gustavo he and the other guys when he was that age.

Logan had gotten his message across and Gustavo knew exactly what he wanted.

There was a little voice telling Logan that he should stop and apologize to Gustavo for what he did, but then Logan just pushed it aside like all other decent things.

**Author's Note: So Logan has finally gotten a real mean streak to him and that voice that he's listening to will create some mighty fine situations in the future. Please review if you want and give your overall thoughts and on how you think things are going in the story. I think I will cover how Logan gets super famous and then crashes in the next few chapters, but first we have to build it up. This story is so fun I want to keep doing it forever.**


	20. The Inner Core

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Our friends interpret the world and ourselves to us, if we take**

**them tenderly and truly." Amos Bronson Alcott**

**Author's Note: Words cannot express the shame that I feel from putting up this chapter sooner, but alas it is up now so I am happy about that. This chapter will be the 20th chapter if I am not correct, so I want to make it special. I hope that you agree with me that it is pretty good.**

Gustavo was shocked at the transformation that he had seen in Logan; to be honest it was quite terrifying. This has happened before with bands in the past, but Gustavo never happened this directly, which surprised him quite greatly. However, he knew that this would not stand so he would have to consult his boss Griffin if he wanted to do something drastic like this. And he thought that even the best he could would not sway Griffin, so he knew to prepare himself for the outcome.

Meanwhile, Logan left knowing that he was in control of the situation, which is where he knew it should be at this point. He was sure that Camille was going to get that big role for whatever movie it was, he did not really care he just wanted them to be the power couple.

That was all that Logan wanted with her.

He arrived back at the Palm Woods shortly after surely terrifying Gustavo to kingdom come. He got out of the crappy car as he called it and went over to the entrance to the Palm Woods where he saw Camille running for him. She screamed out, "I got the part just like you said I would. What should I do now?" Camille asked as if she were clueless about all of this. Logan mentally wanted to smack himself for now establishing this earlier.

"Get an agent and have them book everything for you in the future. Then prepare yourself for the media hell storm that will come after you finally breakout into the public. Don't do anything stupid, okay, once I get my boss to rename the band so that I am the face I will make my official move on you and we will become a power couple that this town has never seen." Logan said as he stated his plan aloud.

"Why not make the move now and skip all of that other nonsense?" Camille questioned. "Because you can't just go right into it with this town we have to wait and make our move. Then, you will be all mine." Logan said leading her on. "Right." She said as she leaned into to kiss him, but he stopped her and went off.

In the ensuing days all of what Logan said came true and Camille got her big break, hired an agent and went big time. Gustavo also talked with Griffin and he liked the idea plus the intimidation factor was there so he was thoroughly convinced. All of this did not go over well Logan's band mates.

Kendall, James, and Carlos busted into Gustavo's office like they were a miniature herd of wildebeests running towards a lion. "What is with the new name of the band? Why is Logan the new face, I am supposed to be the new face!" These were some of the questions that were bombarded upon Gustavo to the point that he did not want to go on any further. "Shut up!" He yelled to silence the pandering people that were torturing his eardrums.

"I didn't have a choice on this one, so don't bitch to me about your petty problems." He said as he walked off hoping to avoid the conflict because he did not want it to happen. "Gustavo, you can't just let him change the name of the band that is kind of big deal that we need to know about." Kendall stated.

Gustavo truly wanted to help them, but he had no choice as his hands were tied down by Griffin's decision. "I cannot help you guys, so you are just going to have to deal with it. It was Griffin's decision." Gustavo stated. "Then why is Logan the one that got picked?" James asked.

"Because he the most likeable by most girls now, he is muscular, tough, and to my knowledge quite the bad ass so he must have won them over with well everything." He stated.

"Isn't he supposed to be with Camille now that she got her big break?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, they are on the covers of all the recent magazines. It is kind of obnoxious because they are not really that good together." James said.

"Like that matters, this is all going to come crashing down on him. And then we are going to have to pick up the pieces once again. I just don't want to see him get hurt anymore, he is doing it to himself." Kendall said sadly.

"We are just going to have to deal with his decisions from now on. We are still a group and that will never change no matter how hard he tries to break it apart." James said.

"Maybe we should create some drama that the presses would love to hear about him. We know some if his most embarrassing secrets maybe we could just tell them a few." Carlos said.

"No, then we would just be lowering ourselves to his level and that would be really easy for him to get out of because he knows a lot of our secrets." Kendall replied.

"Like what?" Carlos asked sternly because he was getting frustrated with Kendall defending Logan after he was running the band. "Like that you have a learning disorder, that you can't read on a normal level, or that you still love Heather Fox." Kendall said.

"You think that Logan would really say those things about me to the whole world?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, and he would also say that James is gay, that I am addicted to well you know, and all of the other that he could say about any of us. Logan has that power, the knowledge, and has his finger on the button if you know what I mean." Kendall stated.

They all kind of looked away and thought about what they had that Logan could say about them, after all he had known them for most of his life and as Kendall said earlier he was not afraid to use any of it to ruin their lives. "I just want him to stop." James said suddenly.

"This has gone on long enough and I am sick of him just getting in the way of what we want to do. I don't care about what he has to do with any of this he just had to stop before he hurts himself or the ones around him even more." James stated. "I agree, but how are we supposed to do something about it?" Kendall asked.

"We confront him head on and say that we mean business." James stated.

"And what would should we do about him and his growing ego?" Kendall asked.

"We'll let our emotions take over." James answered. "Is that really the best idea?" Carlos replied.

"He might get aggressive and I would not want to get in his way." Carlos said. "He has a point, if we are not careful at how we approach this, then we could get into a confrontation that would not be in our favor." Kendall answered with.

"We'll just see what happens, but we have to do this soon or it might be too late to turn Logan back from this really dangerous path that he's on." James said.

Logan and Camille were on a press interview about their new power couple and people were calling them Lomille, as most of them should be. They were soon done with their interview and they began to talk afterwards. "So, what should we do now that we are a power couple, Logan?" Camille asked.

"Now we have to build ourselves up, but that will come to us, we don't have to do anything now but enjoy ourselves." Logan stated. Logan and Camille were now in the place to enjoy themselves, so they decided to do just that. "How should we confront Logan?" James asked.

The guys were just about ready to confront Logan on this huge issue and they were not unsure of themselves, they were ready to go. The guys walked into where Logan was in the apartment, where he was currently alone.

"Hey, we need to talk to you." James stated aggressively right from the start. "And what would you want to speak about pretty boy?" Logan asked in a snotty tone.

"That is exactly what my problem is with you. You are always so snotty about everything now ever since you changed. It is really getting annoying." James said angrily. "And what're you going to do about?" Logan asked getting in his face.

Carlos got between the two of them, which was tough for the small Latino, but he did anyway. "Hey you two, there is no need to fight, we're all friends here." Carlos pleaded, resorting to his more natural nature.

"You know that I do not need any of you now. I am the band, I can go solo whenever I want." Logan stated. "Oh yeah, go right ahead, and see what happens out there on your own." James yelled back. "Maybe I will, and I am done with all of you!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall did not want it to get this bad, he was mad at Logan's behavior, but this was too much for him, he just wanted his younger brother back.

Kendall ran towards Logan as he began to walk away and wrapped his arms around him and said, "Logan, please reconsider what your doing? I just want the normal you back." Kendall pleaded, which was so unlike him because he was usually so head fast and sturdy when it came to these situations, but Logan was the one person that made him change inside because he cared about him so much.

Logan did not expect Kendall to do this and was taken aback when he did it, but he had to tell himself that if he broke this then everything that he had worked for would go to hell and as much as it hurt him inside to this to the person that had helped him through so much he had to keep walking and pay no attention to him. Logan walked right out the door and he didn't say anything to Kendall.

Kendall was shocked at what happened, he honestly thought that the moment would spur Logan onto to do something that he knew was right and true, but alas it did have that affect. "Wow, that was harsh, like really harsh." Carlos said. James smacked him on the shoulder, signaling for him to shut his mouth. Carlos got the message and shut his mouth right away, "You okay Kendall?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said staring off into the distance. "I know that what you just did was hard and Carlos and I are here if you need anything. Don't beat yourself up over this." James said. "I won't I just thought that he cared." Kendall said sadly.

Logan walked out of the apartment with sadness still in his emotions and heart. He had just told the one person who had never given up on him to shove it, and that was having as deep emotional affect on him. Logan did not know where to go, so he went to the only person that he knew would help him like this, Camille.

Logan went to her apartment and opened the door furiously to see if she was still there. And she was, she was actually watching a news report of herself and smiling at the fact that she had become very famous for the time being. "Oh, Logan, what're you doing here?" she asked. Logan walked over to her much more gently than he had before and talked to her, "Camille, I think I just did something that I won't forgive myself for a long time." Logan stated.

**Author's Note: And that is where we end for now. I hope you guys liked the chapter; this one was a bitch to write because I literally could not get it perfectly. I wrote this over 9 times! I have never re-written something that many times over. I hope that the effort paid off though. Please review or comment on what you think should happen. Peace.**


	21. Kendall's Depression

**The Wrong Kind of Glory Part 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Quote of the Day: "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far can go." T.S. Elliot**

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a fun one because Logan will show his true self for once and the games will turn for Camille and Logan's power relationship. Also, I might explore how Kendall's relationship with Logan might be after that Logan has left him and the other guys. Enjoy for your own pleasure.**

Logan was staring at Camille with the eyes that could penetrate the very fibers that held a person's together. And he was ready to speak with her about what just went down with Kendall. Camille was not expecting this whatsoever and did not know why Logan seemed so much more natural.

Logan began the conversation with explaining what he just did to Kendall at a very fast pace and it was very hard for Camille to follow, but she got most of it. Logan then let a single tear flow down his cheek as he ended his fast talking monologue. "Logan, why did you do that to Kendall? You should just stop this act if it is bothering you that much." Camille said.

"But I can't stop Camille, then everything will go back to the way it was before and that is what I was trying to fight this entire time." Logan replied.

"Well, what do you want to do about it now? I don't think you should pretend anymore, it is going to hurt you down the road in ways that you cannot imagine." Camille stated.

"How would you know?" Logan asked in a way that peeked his interest. "I've done stupid things with other guys Logan. Like that time I was with Steve, it was just a mess." Camille replied. "So did he hurt or something?" Logan questioned.

"No, no physically, but the cheating led to others things and it was just one ordeal that I was happy to get out of for good." Camille said about her relationship with Steve.

"I think I have to keep this going though." Logan replied.

"Well, if that is what you want to do you have to be careful about what you think is right. Don't try to make things worse with Kendall because he is basically your best friend after all." Camille said logically.

"I know, but if I don't keep this up, then they will see through me and get me to slip. It has been hard enough as it is, I just can't stop now Camille." Logan pleaded.

"Fine then, but I don't want to be dragged into this mess. It is like a house of cards and someone with a lighter could light this damn house of cards at any second, you know!" Camille yelled back.

She was not expecting this to be another one of Logan's periods, although much more drawn out than the ones before he still had moments like this where he doubted himself to the point that she almost found it unbearable. "We're famous now, we can't just stop, and we'll never hear the end of it." Logan stated.

He did have a point, if he could be her ticket to the top, then Camille could be in the jackpot, but there were a lot of things that could go wrong, but the reward was just too much for her.

"Fine I'll stay with you for now, but I'm in charge now got it. You can be the one in charge to the media, but behind the scenes, I'll be the ones pulling the strings." Camille said. "Yeah, I get it." Logan said as he rubbed his neck and stood up. "I need you to act like you did before, okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, but what if…." Logan was cut off with, "There are no what ifs now, if you screw up you are on your own. I'm not taking the fall because you can't grow a pair for once." Camille replied.

"Got it." Logan said back trying to be the guy the he was before, but it seemed as though the roles has reversed with him and Camille.

Logan soon left and was once again alone with his thoughts. The voice returned, "What the hell was that? You just let a girl with acting issues talk you out of your power. You are a disgrace to the recipient of the voices." Logan did not know what to do about the voice, it was getting annoying and Logan wanted to get it over with.

"Look, can you just stop with the bashing! I am not worthy of you, I get it, but the least you can do is help me try to get it back." Logan replied. "Ah, you are more aggressive than I thought. This is good; we need you to do something big that will cause the media to put you on the pedestal. We need you to get into an altercation with your fellow band mates." The voice said.

"But, I don't think that is the best idea for the moment. I just into something with Kendall, and I think I hurt him pretty badly, I don't want to hurt him anymore." Logan said back.

The voice knew that Logan would not hurt Kendall anymore, but he never said anything about hurting James or Carlos. "What about the other two?" The voice asked. "Please don't, they don't deserve any of this. Maybe I should just go back to the way things were before, they weren't that bad. I'll just be more needy than usual, Kendall won't mind." Logan said nervously.

"NO! You will not go back to the hell you put yourself through, you will rise above the ashes of defeat and make sure that you cannot ever go back there again." The voice exclaimed.

Logan sighed and knew that he was not going to get out of this. "Fine, I'll do whatever you want, but just hurting Kendall, Mrs. Knight, or Katie directly." Logan said as he made a deal.

He was also forgetting all the times that James or Carlos helped him, but to Logan right now, it was every person for themselves.

Kendall was sitting alone in the room that he shared with Logan. He stared at the picture frame that showed him hugging Logan the day that he officially became a part of their family. Kendall was so happy that Logan could finally get out of the hell that his father had put him through, and he remembered the face that Logan put on when he told the great news.

It was like something that only comes once in a lifetime. His happiness was the only thing that Kendall cared about in the world, sure he loved his other friends just nearly as much, but he had put it all on the line for Logan and now he was hurting himself again.

He wished that he could just change all of that with his intellect before the incidents with his father. But that cannot be erased, Logan and Kendall had both been through a lot and Logan had done some pretty stupid things in his years, but this easily flew by all the other ones.

This was bad and Kendall knew it, he just hoped that Logan could get out of this before it was too late because obviously he could not do it. He really thought that Logan would open up with that hug he gave him, but it turned out that nothing happened between the two of them.

He just hoped things didn't get out of hand because then the game would go down a nasty road that he knew would not end peacefully.

Kendall hoped dearly that his brother would not be the person that he was turning into, but alas Kendall did not know the truth that the foundation was beginning to crack from under Logan's mighty shell, or what is left of it.

Kendall was not the time of person that would hurt Logan, he just would not, and he didn't even think that he could it to save the life of his own mother if he had to. He loved that boy so much that it hurt him so much inside to have him doing this to himself and suffering because of it.

He wished that he could stop it, but there was once again nothing he could. He felt so powerless in the grand scheme of things; Kendall always had the ability to change things if he wanted to for the good.

He always helped his friends and it worked, he always assisted with Katie and her plans and that worked out, but this incident with Logan was just so out of his reach that it made him especially terrible.

And then Kendall started to let this feeling creep up inside of him and it began to eat away at him slowly. This feeling is something that Kendall had never before experienced, and he did not like it, but he could do nothing to stop it.

Or maybe he did not want to stop it; he hated himself for not being able to get Logan out of this situation.

He blamed himself…

**Author's Note: That cliffhanger will go into the Kendall section of the next part of the story. I am confident that I can make this story go on for a long time if I want, so much material to write and so much time. I love being young. Review or comment if you want to.**


End file.
